Story Of A Heart
by laurennlumos
Summary: A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione return to The Burrow for the Summer. Whilst Harry begins to rebuild his life and his relationship with the Weasley's and Ginny, Hermione has a tough time coming to terms with the death of one Weasley in particular. Will she find a way to put it behind her or will a miracle happen?
1. Chapter One

It had been all of three months since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world and although there were celebrations happening everywhere, the pain and grief for all those who had been lost to the war was only just beginning for Harry and his family. Hermione still hadn't managed to bring herself to restore her parent's memories due to the overwhelming sadness that had consumed her during the last few months, she had begun to wonder if it was worth the trip and effort, after all, she felt her parents would find it difficult to forgive her. Ron, on the other hand, was in just as much turmoil as everybody else in his family. Most days he wouldn't leave the house as the pain was all too much. He couldn't stand sitting at the kitchen table facing the empty spot opposite him. And Harry, well, he didn't know whether he was coming or going. He was the reason most of the people he had loved and lost to the war were dead. He was the reason the Weasley's couldn't be a normal family. He was the reason why George couldn't bring himself to speak to anybody or leave his bedroom. It didn't matter how many times Hermione had tried to tell him that he was not to blame for anything that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to believe her or forgive himself.

When Hermione had received an owl from Mrs Weasley inviting herself and Harry to stay the summer at the Burrow, it had taken a lot of convincing on her part to get him to accept. Finally, after days of telling him it would do them all some good to be back together, he finally packed up his bags and apparated with her to the place he liked to call home.

"I still don't know about this Hermione," Harry uttered as they reached the garden gate.

"Come on Harry, they're all looking forward to seeing us," Hermione assured him as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Not all of them," Harry feared.

Hermione knew who Harry was referencing and wasn't prepared to believe that George would actually be blaming him for Fred's death.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Hermione asked softly as they began to make their way towards the front door.

"Hermione, if it wasn't for me, Fred would still be alive, so would Remus and Tonks and everybody else Voldemort took out -,"

"Exactly Harry, it was Voldemort and the Death Eaters who took them out, so if you're going to blame anybody blame him, Fred's death was an accident, it's nobody's fault, especially not yours,"

Harry sighed and nodded at his dearest friend, he knew deep down she was right. She was always right.

"Okay, Mione,"

Hermione smiled and gave Harry a long hug before turning back to the door and giving it a few knocks. After a few moments, the pair were greeted by a smiling Mrs Weasley. Although she wore a smile, they could see the pain that lay in her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're both here safe and sound, come in and make yourselves at home," she said as she ushered them into the living room where to their surprise everybody was sat waiting for their arrival – well everybody except George which was understandable.

"Harry," Ginny stood up at once and practically fell into his arms.

He returned the embrace, knowing the love of his life still loved him at least.

"Hiya mate," Ron sighed as he too arose and greeted his best friend, "We didn't think you'd come, given everything that – uh, well –,"

Harry gave Ron an understanding smile and nodded, "I know mate, I know,"

After Hermione and Harry had settled back in, Mrs Weasley had started to prepare for the evening meal. Hermione had decided to catch up with Ginny before dinner was ready, after everything that had happened, she really needed some girl talk. Ginny's bedroom was ready for Hermione's arrival with a put me up bed beside her own and a space cleared in her wardrobe for Hermione's clothes. After unpacking, the girls sat together on Ginny's windowsill that overlooked the yard surrounding the Burrow each clutching a cup of tea.

"Thank you for convincing Harry to come," Ginny sighed, tapping her fingertips around the rim of her cup, "What made him change his mind?"

Hermione smiled lightly, "You of course,"

Ginny scoffed and shook her head, an unconvinced smile now etched upon her face.

"Yeah right, I'm not sure that wasn't the reason,"

"Why would you say that?" Hermione questioned taking a sip of tea.

Ginny shuffled in her seating position and crossed her legs.

"He's not exactly given me the impression that he's glad to be here,"

"Well he's only just started to speaking to me since the war, for a long time he wasn't sure whether or not he was going to stay or leave, he's in a bad place right now Ginny,"

Ginny furrowed her brows and turned to Hermione.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?"

Hermione sighed, avoiding Ginny's eye line and gazed out of the window at the setting sun in the distance.

"I mean – leave, like leave altogether, run away,"

Ginny couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, Harry was actually going to consider leaving the country without even saying goodbye or giving an explanation? Why would he do that, did he really not think that we needed him more than ever?

"Why would he want to do that?" she asked as Hermione set her cup down on the dresser behind her.

"He thought we were all better off without him, he blames himself for everything, all the destruction," she paused, "And the deaths,"

Ginny noticed Hermione was now not able to finish her sentence, instead, she looked down into her lap.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Ginny – it's, it's still difficult, that's all,"

Ginny nodded.

"I know – our family has fallen apart since Fred's death, nothing is as it was, trying to get anything out of George is like trying to get blood out of a stone," Ginny wept.

She was usually the strong one and she had kept a lot of her sadness in over the last few months but having Harry and Hermione back had sort of bought it all back to her. She knew she could talk to them as they weren't exactly family.

"As long as you remember him how he was, nothing will ever take him away," Hermione smiled sadly, "It's just weird being here and he's not sneaking about with George trying to pull a prank on me," she chuckled.

Ginny joined in the light-hearted yet solemn laughter before letting out another sigh.

"We've tried everything Hermione, he won't speak to any of us, he's broken – we all are,"

Hermione reached out her hand to hold onto Ginny's and smiled sadly.

"I know, listen, we just need to be there for him and for each other – it's over, it's all over,"

"Hermione, Ginny, dinner is ready," Harry said as he opened the door and peeped in.

The two witches looked up at him. He looked as though he'd had a good rest and was much more alert than when they had arrived a few hours earlier.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said giving him a kind smile., "I'll give you both a minute," she said now turning to Ginny and standing to leave the couple alone.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as he let her pass through the door and out onto the landing.

Harry closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to Ginny who was now standing by the window.

"H-how are you?"

Ginny shrugged as she began to fiddle with her hands nervously.

"Happier now you're here – Hermione told me you were going to make a run for it – is that true?"

Harry couldn't lie to Ginny, no matter how much he knew that it may hurt her to know the truth. He took a deep breath and nodded, stepping closer to her and taking both her trembling hands within his own.

"I didn't want to – I thought it'd be best, I'd caused enough damage," his voice broke slightly, "You didn't need me,"

"I will always need you, Harry, I can't stop thinking about us, about what we had before all of this mess – for Merlin's sake, I love you!"

Harry lifted his head and his eyes came up to meet hers that were now becoming increasingly more tearful by the second.

"Ginny -,"

"Don't say it Harry – don't say it, not if you don't mean it," Ginny told him tearfully, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her jumper.

Harry lifted his finger to her face and wiped away a few stray tears that were trickling down her cheeks and finally brought his hands to rest against them, cupping her face.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered bring his forehead to rest against hers.

"Please don't leave again, please - I love you," Ginny sobbed as Harry leant down and kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere – I promise," he whispered again as he pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything,"

Ginny shook her head and smiled lightly, running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing you hear me?!" she finished firmly, "You're the reason I'm still standing here, the reason we're _all_ still here,"

"Not all of us," he choked, looking at the floor.

"It's not your fault Harry, please just - just don't blame yourself for-,"

"Fred wouldn't have died if it hadn't been -,"

"Yes, he would!" Ginny snapped, "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, believe me, we have tried everything we can possibly think of to bring Fred back - but we can't, he's gone,"

Harry looked back up at Ginny who was now clutching at his hands tightly.

"We should go, they're all waiting for us," she said.

Harry could see in her eyes that she was hurting and mentally kicked himself for mentioning Fred at all.

"Ginny I'm sorry," he sighed, "It's been tough - really tough, I don't know who I am at the moment,"

"Well, maybe a full stomach will remind you, eh?" Ginny smiled, lifting Harry's head up to face her and giving him a chaste kiss, "Come on,"


	2. Chapter Two

Doors slammed shut throughout the heart of the Burrow soon after dinner. Everybody except Mr and Mrs Weasley retreated to their rooms and were not expected to appear again until the next morning. Hermione had attempted to speak to Ron at dinner but it hadn't been much use. She knew she had to talk to him at some point the pair couldn't spend the rest of the summer completely ignoring each other, especially after what had happened during the battle between them. In all honesty, she wanted to forget the whole thing, to her the kiss was a spare of the moment thing, she knew it wouldn't necessarily lead to anything, even if she wanted it to.

"So, did you by any chance speak to Ron?" Ginny asked as she brushed out her damp hair from the shower.

Hermione shook her head and turned to the next page in her book.

"No, he didn't seem in the mood," Hermione mumbled, her eyes scanning the comforting words intently.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you planning on saying to him?" Ginny asked nervously as she rose from the bed and wandered over to the window.

Hermione shrugged and laid down on her back, lifting her book in the air.

"I'm not sure, Ronald and I haven't exactly spoken much since – you know,"

Ginny smirked to herself as she glanced out of the window.

"Do you want my opinion?" she piped up turning back towards the bed.

"Not really," Hermione groaned turning another page over.

Ginny plopped back down beside her and grinned.

"My brother isn't exactly prince charming,"

"Who says I want prince charming?" Hermione scoffed.

"I'm just saying, he's not the one you want,"

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked curiously as she sat up and finally put down her book.

"Hermione, you know as well as I that Ron and you can never be happy,"

Hermione furrowed her brows and crossed her arms at the redheads comment but couldn't deny the fact that she had a point. Their whole friendship from the start had been a whirlwind of petty arguments and upset, she didn't want that.

"Ginny, no offence, but I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay," Hermione sighed as she got off the bed and into her own.

"Sorry –," Ginny grimaced, "It's just – since the war, the pair of you haven't spoken, at all,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and buried herself under the covers. If anything, she was confused and upset about the entire situation, not to mention borderline embarrassed. For such a long time she was sure Ron was the one for her but the more and more she ruminated over their moment in the Chamber of Secrets, the more she began to realise that a lifetime spent cleaning up after him and squabbling just wasn't that appealing after all.

"It's difficult is all, I guess neither of us really know what to say – besides, we're friends first and foremost so we should just keep it that way,"

"Well – you're going to have to speak to him at some point, you can't give each other the silent treatment all summer,"

"Goodnight Ginny," Hermione said sternly as she rolled over and closed her tired eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes and switched off the lamp on her bedside table and cast a quick charm to dry her hair before she to lay down to sleep. Hermione, however, couldn't sleep, even if she had really wanted to, she just tossed and turned for hours and she wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. After three hours of laying with her eyes wide to the ceiling, she decided she'd had enough and got up out of bed. Careful not wake a sleeping Ginny, Hermione grabbed her dressing gown and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. The house was cold and her feet began to feel chilly against the wooden floorboards as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She switched on the light and her eyes blinked ferociously as they adjusted to it. A cup of tea was definitely what she needed right now other than a hug from Harry and a chance to turn back time. Who was she kidding really, she knew she wasn't in love with Ron, maybe she had had a small crush on him back in school and maybe that was all it was. If she was truly being honest with herself, there was only one person who had had her heart and it certainly wasn't Ron.

She broke out of her daydream as the kettle began to whistle on the stove. She grabbed a cup and made herself some tea and decided to sit out on the back porch, after all, it was much warmer outside than in. At last, she felt calm, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the stars. Hermione has always loved staying at the Burrow during Summer, the stars were always a lot bigger and spread further across the sky than at home, much like at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the door creaked open behind her and she gasped in fright.

"Oh – sorry 'Mione, I didn't think anybody would be here,"

Hermione sighed in relief as George stood beside her. He looked shattered, his eyes were puffy from crying and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"How are you?" Hermione asked standing up.

George gave her disapproving look and shrugged.

"Oh George – what's happened to you?" she said sympathetically lifting her hand to rub his shoulder soothingly.

"I don't know," he sniffed and brushed her off, "I lost my twin, my best friend,"

Hermione scolded herself mentally, what a stupid question to ask.

"I'm sorry – that was a stupid thing to ask – I mean how are you bearing up,"

He didn't answer, he just sat down on the step and stared into the night. Hermione sighed and sat beside him, not too sure what to say to him.

"Do – do you want to talk about it?" she stuttered.

George scoffed and lowered his head.

"What's there to talk about? Fred's dead, and that's that,"

Hermione

"Every day I wake up I think it's all a big nightmare and that I'm going to look across the room and see him fast asleep in the bed beside mine, but it's not – he's not coming back,"

Hermione decided she didn't need t say anything, she just had to listen.

"He's been there my whole life and now all of a sudden he's just not there anymore,"

Tears began to prick from the corners of his eyes and Hermione could sense the despair he was feeling. Ignoring the fact that George had just brushed her away when she tried to console him, she reached out to hold his hand. This time, however, he didn't let go.

"George, I did everything I could think of to try and save him," Hermione sobbed, the haunting memories of that night flooding her mind again.

"He was crushed by a wall Hermione, there was no saving him, no matter how bloody clever you are," George snapped.

Hermione couldn't deny his comment hurt her even if he hadn't intended it to. It was true that when the explosion occurred, Hermione had rushed over to see what she could do, she would've done anything in her power to stop Fred from dying. But it was too late.

"Sorry – I didn't mean that Hermione," George apologised now looking into her teary eyes.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay, you're hurting, I understand – I understand completely," she sobbed.

"Do you?" he asked softly as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Hermione nodded, "More than you know,"

"How?"

She suddenly realised she'd said too much and began to change the subject as to not make George suspicious.

"Oh, know just – do you want some tea?"

George grew increasingly confused as Hermione jumped up and ran back inside the house leaving the hand she was holding feeling rather cold. What was with the sudden change of subject? He mimicked her actions and followed her inside to find her frantically running around the kitchen preparing tea that he didn't want.

"Hermione," he said calmly as he closed the back door and moved towards her.

"Sorry George, it is two sugars you take isn't it, I can never remember,"

"Hermione don't worry about the tea,"

"Or is it Percy that has two? Oh, Merlin, I always make a mess of tea, that's why I never usually offer to make it,"

"Hermione stop it!" George pressed a little firmer.

"I'll have to write it down for next time-,"

"Hermione!"

She jumped and dropped the sugar bowl on the floor, resulting in the entire contents cascading across the room and the bowl itself shattering into many pieces.

"Oh no," she gasped.

George ran across to Hermione crumbling body as she fell to the floor to pick up the mess she'd made.

"I'm so sorry George, your mother is going to kill me," she sobbed, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione look at me,"

"No, no I must clean this, I, I must-," she could no longer hold in the tears, she fell like a heap into George's arms. As she sobbed, she felt a comforting arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She buried her head against his chest, just wishing she could've held in her emotions.

"Shh, shh, c'mon you're going to start me off in a minute," George chuckled, tears now escaping his eyes as he rocked her.

Hermione couldn't help but feel safe within George's arms, she hadn't felt that sort of comfort for a long time.

"Sorry, I should never have come here this Summer, I knew it would be too much if I did,"

"It's okay Hermione,"

"No, no it's not,"

"Yes, it is - because I know,"

Hermione lifted her head from George's chest, her eyes wide in panic and her heart began to skip a few beats.

"I know about you and Fred,"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

" _I know about you and Fred,"_

Hermione looked startled and felt as though her heart had just fallen out of her body.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Oh, I think you do,"

She started to panic, her heart racing faster than it ever had even during the most terrifying moments of the battle earlier that year. How could she deny it, George wasn't an idiot, heck at times he could be brighter than she was. If she confessed all to the love of her life's twin brother, how did she know that he wouldn't blab off to Harry – or even worse, Ron!

She cleared her throat, "I _really_ don't know what it is you mean George, what about me and Fred?" she lied again, this time desperately trying to look as normal as possible, regardless of the beads of nervous sweat forming above her furrowed brow.

"You don't have to pretend Hermione,"

Hermione struggled her way out of his arms and stood up, taking some of the broken pieces of china with her.

"Can you go please?" she quivered.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione, you need to face this,"

"I don't need to face anything because I don't know what you're talking about, now please – just go away," she said harshly turning away from him.

George sighed and sat down at the table, refusing to leave the sobbing witch alone.

"It's written all over your face," George stated, "Hermione, do you honestly think I was born yesterday?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended not listen as she began to clear up the mess around her feet. Still George continued to speak, whether she wanted to listen or not.

"Hermione,"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now – anyway there's nothing to talk about,"

George shook his head in disbelief, rising to his feet to face the brightest witch of her age. Hermione looked up at his tall frame and desperately tried to keep the tears from falling from her tired eyes.

"So, something was going on between you two before he died then?" George asked calmly.

"George, please stop talking,"

"What was it, a quick fling?"

"That's enough!"

"Did you share a few snogs in a broom cupboard?

"George, please stop it,"

"Just tell me what happened between you!"

"I can't!" she yelled.

George finally shut up as Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"How can I admit that I can't stop thinking about him? Or that I blame myself every single day for his death and that I couldn't do anything to prevent it? How can I admit that he was everything to me, when he's gone? He's gone George – it's like you said, he isn't coming back – and knowing that hurts too much,"

"Hermione, I'm –,"

She cut him off, placing her hand in the air.

"Please, don't,"

"Hermione, please, I didn't mean to upset you,"

She shook her head wiping a single tear from her eyes as she continued to look up at him. She took another deep breath in.

"None of it matters now anyway," she wiped her eyes, stepping away from George's embrace, blushing slightly from total embarrassment.

"No, I suppose not," he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to hide any trace of emotion, he didn't want to upset Hermione further.

"I've been so stupid," she whispered.

"Please tell me Hermione, I miss him, the least you could do is be honest and tell me what happened between you both,"

He sighed, watching Hermione's tear-filled eyes glisten in the moon light as his arm found its way around her shoulder. Soon enough she turned into him and found herself clinging on to him for dear life, letting her tears finally flow free. Hermione sunk deeper into George's embrace as they made their way into the living room and sat beside the fire that was still burning. She managed to compose herself and decided that she could no longer hide this – George needed to know.

"It happened the summer before last – the year you opened up the shop – I was wondering around Diagon Alley after a spat with Ron, I just needed some time to myself," she paused trying to recollect the day as it had happened, she didn't want to lie to George any more than she already had.

"I'd just decided to drown my sorrows in Flourish and Blotts with a good book when I heard someone whistle behind me,"

George chuckled, "Sounds just like Fred,"

Hermione smiled sadly, her eyes still watering.

"He asked me why I was there on my own – why I wasn't with Harry and Ron, but by the look on my face I think he'd gathered why I was alone," she sighed, "He invited me in and closed up shop for the day,"

"He did what? Where exactly was I this day?"

"Sick remember, Fred had volunteered you to test out a new product – as I recall you turned completely green and smelt like a sewage plant for about a week," Hermione giggled as George remembered exactly the events of that week all over again.

"Please don't remind me and it took more than a week for that stench to wear off," he shuddered.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him, she'd missed seeing this side of George.

"Anyway – I went upstairs to the flat with him, just to talk,"

George furrowed his brows and continued to listen to Hermione's story, he couldn't believe he'd had no idea that any of this had been going on between his little brother's best friend and his twin. Surely, Fred would've spilled the beans to him of all people, they told each other everything.

"So – then what happened?"

Hermione sat back and decided to choose her next few words carefully, she didn't want to leave any stone unturned, she wanted George to know the whole truth.

"Well – Fred just let me speak, we spoke about Ron's overgrown ego mostly – then something happened, something I'd never suspected,"

George's eyes widened as Hermione had expected.

"W-what?" he stuttered not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"- He kissed me," she said simply, "I didn't know how to take and – I left quickly afterwards – that's why I feel so foolish, we didn't really speak much after that, I was far too proud to face him, I didn't know how I felt. When we were searching for Horcruxes, I began to think about him more, I wondered what he was doing, if he was still alive," she paused again, "The day he died – I – I never even got to say goodbye, I tried to save him, I really did but he was gone before I could help, I never told him that I – I,"

Just then, Hermione finally gave her tears permission to come springing out down her flushed cheeks. She had never told anyone about this, not even Harry and here she was confessing everything to the Weasley that knew Fred the best. As she sobbed, she felt a comforting arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She buried her head against his chest, just wishing she could've done something to change Fred's fate. They both needed this moment, just to mourn Fred together, away from the rest of family and surprisingly, neither felt silly about it. They sat down and held onto one another until they were both sound asleep on the sofa, the fire crackling away in front of them. As she drifted off, Hermione began to remember that fateful day where she realised, she was falling for Fred Weasley.

2 Years Before

 _The spring air filled Hermione's senses, drying her tears as she wondered through the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. She couldn't believe just how much of a git Ron had been since he'd been with Lavender Brown, it was if their last six years of friendship had meant absolutely nothing to him. Looking back, she wasn't even sure what it was that had sparked the confrontation in the first place. All she did know was that she had to get away from him before she jinxed his arse._

 _Clearly all those lessons of Apparation had paid off, Hermione was finding it a lot easier to hop back and forth from Hogwarts lately and today she was particularly grateful for it. Wizards and witches from all over were aimlessly going about their day to day activities as she blended into the crowd. She wasn't really sure where she was going and neither did she care. Sighing as she reached Flourish and Blotts, she made the decision to hide in there for the rest of the day, at least until dinner. Just as she began to walk up the steps she heard a whistle from behind her. Turning around she was faced with none other than Fred Weasley._

" _Fred?"_

" _What are you doing here Granger, you're not normally one to break school rules,"_

 _Hermione couldn't help but look on at him sadly, raising her shoulders before stepping towards him._

" _Hermione, are you okay?" he asked softly, noticing she was now tearing up._

" _I – I'm not sure to be honest with you Fred," she sobbed, wiping a single tear from her eye._

" _What's happened," then he realised, "What's my git of a brother done now!?"_

 _Hermione couldn't help but let a giggle escape through her silent sobs, she could always count on Fred and George to cheer her up._

" _Do you really need to ask?" she shrugged._

 _Without another word, Fred turned the door sign to closed, pulled down the blind and gestured to Hermione to come in._

" _What are you doing?" she asked as Fred shut and locked the door behind them._

" _Shutting up shop, what does it look like?" Fred grinned._

" _Why? You have customers and it's the middle of the day and –"_

" _And my pig of a little brother has once again hurt the brightest witch of her age and I don't like it,"_

 _She soon shut up and gave him a thankful smile. Fred switched off the lights and cast a spell causing all of the products performing around the shop to stop. He then led Hermione up through the many levels of the store and into his shared flat with George. This was the first time Hermione had visited the flat in which the twins now lived and she had to say she was rather impressed. She couldn't believe just how tidy it was considering the pair were never exactly helpful with the cleaning when they lived at The Burrow. Fred then led them into what Hermione presumed was the living room, where two couches sat in the middle of the room in front of a huge fireplace._

" _Incendio," Fred whispered whilst flicking his wand._

 _At once, the fire lit and began to quietly crack making the room fill with warmth._

" _Would you like a drink? Tea? Butterbeer?" he asked as Hermione sat down on the sofa closest to the roaring fire._

" _No thank you," she replied._

" _Two butterbeers coming up," Fred winked before disappearing into the kitchen._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled before taking a glance at her watch. The time read one-thirty and she planned to be back for Transfiguration in an hour, however, something was making her more than reluctant to turn up._

" _Here, you look like you could do with it," Fred smiled as he returned with two butterbeers in hand._

 _Hermione sighed and took one from him and set it down beside her. To her surprise Fred joined her on the couch._

" _Thank you – where's George?"_

" _Oh, I see, is my company not enough?"_

" _No – no of course it is – I – I'm just -,"_

" _Relax, I'm only messing with you, you should know that after all these years, George is back at The Burrow, he drew the short straw when testing a new product yesterday so he's spending the day in bed throwing up sewage," Fred laughed._

" _Fred! That is not funny," Hermione said sternly although she had to admit it sounded quite amusing._

" _So – talk to me, what's he done now?" he said, his face becoming serious all of a sudden._

 _Hermione didn't really know what to say, she hadn't exactly planned on talking to anybody about it, especially not one of Ron's brothers, least of all the twins._

" _We just had a little misunderstanding, that's all," she lied, avoiding Fred's eyeline._

 _She knew deep down that Fred was never going to buy that excuse but it was well worth a shot._

" _A little misunderstanding huh?" he smirked, "Now tell me the truth,"_

 _She could no longer not look across to him, he actually looked genuinely concerned about the whole thing. The least he deserved was a true explanation, he obviously cared._

" _He was all over Lavender in the common room whilst I was trying to study this morning, so I snapped and told them to go about their business elsewhere – didn't make any difference of course, he just snapped back and told me to – what was it again – oh, piss off," she sighed, her eyes filling with tears again as she reached for her handkerchief._

 _Fred shuffled about in his seated position, and scooted up closer to the tearful witch._

" _Want me to get some Fever Fudge so you can give it to him at dinner?" he smiled, his eyes opening with excitement at the thought of Ron waking up tomorrow with a face covered in pustule balls._

 _Hermione let a small laugh escape her lips as she glanced over at Fred's mischievous expression. At first, she considered his offer but changed her mind when she thought of the repercussion's it would have on Fred once Ron found out. She didn't want her toil with Ron to become a burden to Fred as well. Unlike Ron. Fred always seemed to be sweet and caring towards her as did George._

" _I don't want this stupid argument to come between you and Ron, so as tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass," she smiled._

" _Mione, I know he's my brother but he can be a complete prick at times – especially when he doesn't notice that he has such an incredible girl such as you as his best friend,"_

 _All of a sudden, Fred's face turned bright red, almost as bright as his hair. He instantly felt stupid for letting his feelings get the better of him. The last thing Hermione needed was another Weasley trying to win her heart while another broke it._

" _Well that's debateable I must say," Hermione scoffed lightly, bringing her butterbeer up to her lips._

 _Fred couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione withdrew the glass from her mouth._

" _What?" she asked nervously as the froth on her top lip began to bubble._

" _You've got a little – here let me help,"_

 _Fred reached over and wiped away the butterbeer froth from Hermione's top lip as she also began to turn red from extreme embarrassment._

" _Oh Merlin, you must think I'm a complete disaster Fred," she groaned, covering her face with her hands._

" _On the contrary Granger – I think you're quite brilliant,"_

 _Hermione furrowed her brows and lifted her head out of her hands in order to face him._

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _I think you're brilliant, I always have done and to be honest Ron doesn't realise how lucky he is to have your affection,"_

 _Fred was no longer looking at her, instead his eyes had averted to the floor, too frightened to be faced with her reaction. Hermione didn't quite know how to react, she was far too confused. Did Fred Weasley just admit to liking her? The same Fred Weasley who along with his twin brother had always seemed to make Hermione the barer of most of their wind ups?_

" _I – I should go, McGonagall will be wondering where I am," she said clearing her throat and gathering up her things._

" _Hermione – wait,"_

 _Hermione stopped in her tracks, still not sure what to make of Fred's revelation. He stood up and faced her, the light of the fire glowing against his face._

" _What is it Fred?"_

 _Her heart began to beat rapidly fast against her chest as he came closer to her._

" _I need to do something,"_

" _And what's that?"_

 _He paused._

" _Something I should've done a long time ago,"_

 _Before Hermione had gotten the chance to question him again, Fred leant down to her level and began to lean in. She stood very still, not quite sure how to respond, however when Fred lifted his hand to rest lightly on her cheek and finally pressed his lips to hers, she instantly felt comfortable in his arms. After a few moments she decided to pull away to catch her breath. Fred's eyes were dark as they bore into her own. He pulled away from her slowly and cleared his throat. Hermione blinked a few times, not sure what to make of what had just happened._

" _I have to go,"_

 _And with a pop, Hermione vanished, leaving a rather humiliated Fred alone._


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you so much for the favourites and follows! Please feel welcome to review, just please be nice and constructive if there is anything you think should be different. Keep reading, more chapters will follow. Thank you, guys! Lots of love xx**

* * *

Hermione gradually began to stir from her deep sleep upon the Weasley's couch some hours later, the dreams about Fred still clear in her dreamy state of mind. The fire had finally burned out and daylight was beginning to break through into the Weasley's home. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and made herself aware of her surroundings. She vaguely remembered drifting off, in quite an emotional state – and not alone either. She was very much alone now seeing as George was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but feel a bit upset that he wasn't beside her as he was when they fell asleep, she'd felt so safe and comfortable with him, and knew a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Telling George was either the worst thing she could've done or the best, but knowing that he knew meant that she could finally stop bottling up her feelings.

"Good morning Hermione dear,"

Hermione's eyes shot up as Mrs Weasley made her way downstairs to begin making breakfast.

"Oh – good morning Molly, what time is it?"

"Very early my dear, so if I were you I'd make the most of the peace and quiet," she smiled before heading off into the kitchen.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione settled back into the comfort of the couch once more and looked out of the window at the sun rising over the grounds of the Burrow. Suddenly the knot in her stomach became intense and the thoughts about how she was going to tell Ron about this. She always knew she was in love with Fred, ever since fourth year. How was she going to tell him the truth? Before she could come up with a sensible plan, she was once again shifted from her thoughts as the stairs began to creak. The sound of footsteps coming towards her broke her out of her daze as she turned to see Harry arrive in the living room.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry yawned as he wondered over to her, "You're up early,"

Harry smiled as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Uh, yeah – I just couldn't sleep so I came down in the night for a cup of tea, silly me, I must've fallen asleep down here," she chuckled lightly, "Anyway what are you doing up so early?"

"Ron's snoring was getting old, good luck with that when you elope,"

The knot tightened once more in her stomach.

"Like that's ever going to happen," she scoffed.

She didn't love Ron, as a brother maybe but to spend the rest of her life with him would be a disaster waiting to happen. They'd never be happy. She was actually started to get irritated that everybody seemed to assume something was going to happen between them, just because of a silly kiss.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you last night so I have an even bigger headache than I did before I got here," Harry groaned.

"I need to speak to him," Hermione sighed, knowing that the inevitable conversation was getting closer and closer by the second.

And with that, Hermione stood from the couch and ran upstairs to find Ron. As she reached the second-floor landing, George appeared from his bedroom and stumbled straight into her.

"Sorry George," she said not taking her eyes off of the floor.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing – nothing – just let me past please,"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he demanded, holding her firmly with his hands on the tops of her arms.

Hermione snatched them away and walked past him briskly.

"This isn't going to go away," George reminded her as he began to follow her down the hall and up the various staircases to the top of the house.

"George, please, not now – I need to do something," Hermione told him in a hushed tone.

"Hermione listen to me,"

George and Hermione had now both ended up in the small crook in the wall beside Ron's bedroom. It was just big enough for the pair to fit, with George crouching a little, careful not to bash his head. For a moment they just stared at each other, Hermione now, even more, enraged that he'd stopped her just as she gathered the courage to talk to Ron.

"You can't tell Ron," he finally whispered.

"And why not?" Hermione whispered harshly back.

"Imagine what it would do to him, hasn't this family suffered enough, if you just go bursting in on him and confess, he'll lose it, he's only just come to terms with Fred's death,"

"George, I don't have time for this,"

"Neither do I – look, if you carry on acting like this soon enough the others are going to start getting suspicious,"

He was right, telling Ron now would be ridiculous giving the circumstances. She looked up into George's pleading eyes and nodded lightly.

"Okay George, I won't say anything - not now at least," she surrendered.

"Good – now come on, breakfast is ready," he smiled as they both returned to the kitchen to join everybody.

Most of the Weasley clan had now arisen and were sitting patiently around the overcrowded breakfast table waiting for Molly to fill their plates with grub. The only one who had noticed Hermione and George arrive together was Ginny, who was now looking exceptionally suspicious.

"Where did you go off to?" she whispered as Hermione pulled out the chair beside her and sat down.

"Uh – to brush my teeth," Hermione lied as she poured herself some tea.

"Before breakfast?" Ginny frowned.

Hermione nodded, trying to steer clear of George's eye line. The last thing she needed was Ginny thinking they were sneaking about together.

"Right, tuck in everybody – RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

Everybody covered their ears in unison as Mrs Weasley bellowed her youngest sons name up through the house. Of course, Ron was the only one not yet awake and up, which was rather unusual considering there was a monstrous amount of food going around. Soon enough a rumble of footsteps came from above signalling that Ron had smelt the bacon. Yawning, he made his way over to the table and sat beside Hermione.

"Morning 'Mione," he yawned again, reaching for the toast.

"Everybody happy?" Mrs Weasley asked, finally sitting down herself and everybody began to tuck in.

"How are you this morning anyway, I know we didn't really catch up yesterday?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," she said simply as she buttered her toast and took a glance across the table to see George sitting rather quietly.

Ron was of course completely oblivious to the eye contact going on between his best friend and his brother, but someone wasn't. Ginny cleared her throat all of a sudden, becoming increasingly more curious about the atmosphere now lingering around the kitchen table.

"George, you seem a bit cheerier today?" she smiled.

At first, he didn't say anything, he just continued to sit and stare at Hermione, somehow still getting away with it without Ron not noticing.

"George dear," Mrs Weasley spoke up.

"Hmm?" he mumbled turning to his mother, "What?"

"Ginny is talking to you," she said sternly, stirring some sugar into her tea.

George looked over at Ginny almost at once, "Sorry Ginny, what did you say?"

"George are you okay?" she asked, "You seem distracted,"

It wasn't just Ginny that had noticed George's strange behaviour, Harry was starting to get curious as well.

"I'm fine – just tired,"

It seemed Hermione wasn't the only one telling white lies this morning. Mrs Weasley gave Ginny a kind nod as if to say, 'Let him be,' to which Ginny obliged.

Since Fred's death, meal times or really any get to together with the Weasley's had been completely different. They were mostly quiet and sombre, with a bit of small talk thrown in to avoid any awkwardness, but it just wasn't the same. After everybody was finished, Harry and Ron decided to retire back to their room and play a game of wizard's chess, George retreated back to his room as usual and Hermione and Ginny headed out into the backyard to help Mrs Weasley with the gardening. She hated to admit that she had let it go astray since losing Fred and trying to put her family back together. Ginny saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask Hermione about her strange behaviour this morning. She wandered over to her briskly, kneeling down beside her while she potted a few plants into the ground.

"Need any help?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and handed Ginny a spade and a tray of small pansies. Ginny took the tray and set it down beside her and began to dig about in the dirt.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" she asked.

Hermione paused, she really didn't want to talk about what had happened last night and she knew that was where Ginny was eventually going to steer this conversation into. She stabbed her garden spade into the ground and lifted her head to face her best friend.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I saw you'd left during the night, I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"I just couldn't sleep,"

Ginny nodded though she was still unconvinced by Hermione's response. She couldn't ignore what she'd seen at breakfast.

"What were you doing with George this morning?"

"George?" Hermione repeated back, "Nothing – why?"

"He hasn't spoken to anyone for months, and all of sudden you show up and he's back to his normal self,"

Hermione scoffed, "He's hardly back to his normal self, come on now,"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stabbed her garden spade into the ground too and slapped her hands on her thighs.

"Is that where you were last night? With George?"

Hermione was beginning to think that she had been invited to spend Summer at the Weasley's to be put under interrogation rather than to relax.

"Is there something you're not telling me because you've hardly said a word to Ron since you got here, you've been acting out of character and now on top of that you're sneaking around with George?"

"I am not sneaking around with George, we just ended up in the same place at the same time last night, did you expect us to ignore each other?"

"Like you've been ignoring Ron?"

Hermione hung her head and accepted that she had been avoiding him and she probably couldn't go on doing it any longer. After all, they'd been through so much together and there had been something there between them.

"I know I have – I don't know how to do this Ginny, Ron's friendship means everything to me, I don't want to hurt him,"

"You're going to hurt him a whole lot more if you say nothing," Ginny told her, "Look he's only playing chess with Harry, why don't you go and speak to him now?"

"And say what?"

"That's for you to decide," Ginny said as she got back to planting the flowers.

Hermione sighed and took a leap of courage to finally talk to Ron, even though George had insisted she didn't. She didn't plan on telling him about her feelings for Fred, there was no need, after all, he wasn't coming back. She left Ginny alone and walked nervously back into the house and through the kitchen. There, sat at the table was Harry, but no sign of Ron.

"Harry, where did Ron go?"

"I think he's down by the stream, why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just really need to speak with him," she smiled nervously and with that, she took off back out the house to find Ron.

She passed Ginny once again and carried on walking until she reached the stream that ran along the bottom of the yard and found just the man she was looking for. Sitting quite happily by the bank was Ron, the summer sun beaming down onto his pale complexion. He, like George and the rest of the Weasley siblings, also looked rather broken. Perhaps he was just better at hiding it than the others.

"Ron," Hermione said softly.

The redhead jumped from his position and turned his head to see his best friend standing behind him. He smiled and stood to greet her.

"Hermione,"

"Harry said you might be down here," Hermione breathed.

"Yeah – I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Ron, we need to talk about –,"

"I love you, Hermione," he confessed cutting her off.

This is exactly what she had dreaded, this is what she wanted to avoid. She felt the blood drain from her face and her stomach sink. Ron was very good at getting to the point.

"Ron –,"

But he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to say anything alright but – I don't care, its just since everything we've been through, I just realised it – I don't know why I didn't say anything before, I've acted like an idiot for such a long time, I've been waiting for a moment to tell you,"

Hermione took a small step back and breathed in heavily for she had no idea how she was going to break this to him.

"We can make this work," he smiled.

"No,"

"Yeah, we can, I promise,"

"No Ron,"

"Why? Why not? What's changed?"

"Well because," she paused as she took one of his hands within her own, "You're my dearest friend,"

Ron furrowed his brow and looked down at his hand entwined with Hermione's.

"I don't love you," her voice cracking with emotion, "Not like that, well not anymore – nothing like that will ever happen between us again,"

Ron lifted his head, his face filled with confusion and upset at her words. That really stung.

"Maybe it can – I thought you wanted this,"

"No, no it won't – you don't love me," she shook her head, "You think you do but you don't,"

"Hermione, I don't understand,"

"Ron – you're my best friend, you don't love me,"

Ron thought for a moment and processed everything Hermione was saying. For so long he had thought that this was what he wanted, what they both wanted and within a split-second Hermione had changed that.

"Please say something, Ron,"

He didn't know what to say, he simply let go of her hand and walked towards the edge of the stream, his hands rubbing at his face.

"Ron, I wanted to tell you –,"

"But you didn't – you waited until I told you, cheers," he scoffed shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking the grass below him.

"Ron, please –," she reached out to touch his arm but he slapped her away.

"Don't touch me – just, just go,"

"Ron," she whispered.

But when he ignored her she took that as her cue to leave him well alone. She always knew this was going to be a difficult conversation to have, however, she didn't imagine it would be so short. Hermione made her way back up the house and passed Ginny and Molly as she went.

"Hermione?"

She ignored Ginny's call and stormed back inside the house and up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Crashing down on top of Ginny's bed she began to sob for the millionth time that year. What had she done? Coming to the Burrow had been one of the biggest mistakes ever, all it had done so far had caused trouble and she'd only been there a day. She sat up and paused before grabbing her bags and throwing all of her belongings into it. She had to leave and quickly, there was no place for her here and as far as she was concerned she wasn't needed. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and walked out of Ginny's bedroom when a voice stopped her.

"Hello, Hermione,"


	5. Chapter Five

**Short Chapter Alert! I'm a little apprehensive about this chapter as I'm not sure how it's going to be received. I'm overwhelmed by the response so far, it means so much to me as I love writing (especially fanfiction) and I'm really enjoying writing this and excited as to where it's leading. Please feel free to leave a review, but please be nice and constructive is there is anything you think should be different. Thank you and enjoy! Lots of love xx**

Chapter Five

" _Hello, Hermione,"_

Hermione froze on the spot as her bag fell off of her shoulder and landed with a slight thud to the floor below. For a second she thought she'd imagined it, that familiar voice behind her and she was just hearing things, but when she felt a presence shift, she knew this was all too real. She closed her eyes and turned slowly around to face it, her breath hitching in her throat and her palms becoming sweaty. She sighed before finally opening her eyes to see the one person she never thought she would see again. He was tall and handsome and standing there as perfect as she'd always known.

"Fred?" she squeaked, her breathing becoming increasingly shallow as she opened her eyes wide, "Is it really you?"

Fred smirked and nodded.

"In the flesh – well, sort of," he chuckled.

For a second she was far too scared to go anywhere near him, afraid that if she did it would all be a sick joke, but when Fred reached out his hand she finally gathered up a little strength to walk towards him and take it.

"How is this possible?" she whispered as she felt his warm flesh upon her own, "I saw you die,"

"Yeah, yeah you did – but – sometimes, it doesn't always work out that way," he smiled.

Hermione looked up into his hazel eyes, trying to figure out how this could be happening. She must've been dreaming, she must've walked out of Ginny's room and taken a tumble down the stairs and fallen unconscious and right now all the Weasley's were frantically faffing around her trying to wake her.

"This isn't real – it can't be, magic doesn't work this way, you must be a ghost,"

"Something like that," he shrugged, "Just less see-through and spooky, I have to admit it feels a bit strange but at least I can feel," he gently stroked his thumb across Hermione's shivering palm.

"How can you be standing there?" she croaked.

"It's complicated,"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words followed, she was struck with shock and confusion, no amount of magic can ever awaken the dead.

"Hermione, there's something you should know," he paused, "When I died, it didn't end there – none of this, I was somehow sent back here, to my home – to you,"

"But how?"

"I'm don't know, and I don't want to know, all I know is I've somehow been given a second chance,"

"This is madness Fred, I must be dreaming, you can't be standing there, you can't be alive, it's not possible,"

Fred sighed as he pulled his hand away from Hermione's instead lifted it to rest against her cheek. He leaned in close, so close she could feel his hot breath on her skin. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and whispered, "It's me, Hermione,"

She let out a sigh as she finally felt calmer and realised that this was indeed the real Fred, this was no dream because she knew that feeling of when he kissed her too well, even _she_ wasn't clever enough to dream that up.

"But how did this happen, it doesn't make any sense, you're supposed to be dead, we said our goodbyes,"

"I know Hermione, I know everything, what do you think I do up there every day?" he chuckled.

Hermione wasn't finding it very amusing.

"This isn't funny, Fred – this is insane, I'm going to wake up in a minute and this is all going to be a dream,"

She closed her eyes tight whilst Fred yawned and leaned against the wall waiting for her to finish her little experiment. Hermione sighed and opened one eye and was more than annoyed to see him still standing there, his classic cheeky grin etched on his face.

"For goodness sake!" she huffed.

"I'd almost forgotten how stubborn you could be," Fred smirked.

He suddenly became serious, which was a strange sight when he was alive let alone now.

"The thing is Hermione – I don't know how long I have, I'm not sure what's happening, all I know is that I was sent back here for a reason – please believe me,"

Her head was spinning in every direction, what did he mean by that?

"I think I need to sit down," she held onto her forehead and walked back into Ginny's bedroom. She stepped in a little then popped her head back out to make sure she definitely wasn't hallucinating. He was still there.

Just then they both heard footsteps clambering up the stairs towards them. Hermione panicked and shot a terrified look in Fred's direction. He smiled at her before a soft glow of lights gathered around him making him disappear from view. Hermione had never seen such magic.

"Hermione, why did you run off like that? What happened with Ron?" Ginny panted then noticed Hermione's packed bags on the floor, "Are you going somewhere?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"No – I was just being overdramatic, that's all,"

Ginny frowned, picking up her bag and putting it back in her room.

"Whatever happened with Ron – it's not worth packing your bags over, your friendship has survived a whole lot more than this and still can,"

Hermione nodded and gulped, her eyes diverting to the hallway around her. Ginny looked a well as she noticed Hermione's increasingly strange behaviour growing.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing,"

Ginny gave Hermione a concerned smile and hugged her best friend.

"Come on, let's go back down, we'll sort Ron out,"

Hermione groaned and gingerly followed Ginny back downstairs. She took a look over her shoulder and saw nothing, Fred was nowhere to be seen – but she knew he was there, this was no dream.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Dinner around the Weasley's table that evening was the most awkward Harry or Hermione had ever witnessed. Ron hadn't uttered a word all afternoon to either of them, not even his family. He was incensed by what Hermione had told him earlier and couldn't bear to even look at her let alone be the in the same room. His plate, which was full and normally empty by now was still piled high with food which he hadn't touched, he just settled to push a roast potato around and around it on his fork until Mrs Weasley scolded him for playing with his food at his age. How could she do this to him, after everything they'd been through together? He was so sure that all their bickering and misunderstandings growing up were just a ploy for how much they actually cared about each other. However, in a split second, all that he'd thought he'd known for so long was just a fantasy in his head. After dinner was done, everyone retired to the living room for tea – everyone except Ron. Concerned, Harry pulled Ron aside whilst the rest of the family settled down in the next room.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Bed," Ron shrugged and began to walk up the stairs but Harry grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Oi, what's going on with you and Hermione, you acted as if she wasn't even in the room tonight," he said harshly, "What happened?"

Ron shoved Harry off of him.

"Why don't you ask her!" he whispered brutally back before continuing up the staircase.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking back towards the living room where everyone was settled comfortably around the fire. He'd been so apprehensive about coming back here but seeing everybody together and happy, well as happy as they could be at least, made him finally feel like he had a family, this _was_ his family. Ginny looked up at him from her conversation with Hermione and smiled lovingly at him, gesturing for him to sit with them. He walked over to them and sat beside her joining in their conversation about Hermione possibly returning to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year. Harry couldn't help but notice the glimpse of sadness in her eyes, even though she was discussing a rather pleasant subject. Her conversation with Ron had obviously been a particularly bad one and he desperately wanted to ask her about it but thought it'd best to leave it for a few days.

"Where's Ronald?" Mrs Weasley said looking around the room and noticing the absence of her youngest son.

Hermione sheepishly turned her head and looked at the floor, letting out a small sigh as Ginny answered her mother.

"I think he went to bed, Mum,"

"Honesty that boy is unbelievable, Ginny will you go a fetch him please,"

"Actually, Mrs Weasley, I think it'd be best if we left him alone for now," Hermione said.

George flashed a concerned look Hermione's way.

" _Had she spoken to him?"_ he thought, " _Even though I'd said it was best not to,"_

"What Hermione means Mrs Weasley is – he's been complaining of a stomach ache all day, he wanted to lie down and perhaps sleep it off," Harry added, saving Hermione any awkward questions.

Mrs Weasley sighed and nodded.

"Very well, more tea and cake for us then," she mused.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and mouthed a thank you his way as she leapt up to walk out. George watched Hermione go, observing as she walked out the back door to the yard and into the dead of the night and debated whether to follow her or not. He didn't want the family to get suspicious of him.

"I'll be back in a moment," he announced to Ginny and Harry as he too stood up and followed her footsteps.

As he reached the back door he thought better than to follow her after all, she clearly wanted to be alone. He sighed and looked back towards the stairs and decided to pay his little brother a visit instead. He knew Harry was lying about Ron being sick and he also knew that the reason he was being so standoffish was because of Hermione. George ran up the stairs all the way to the top of the house and barged into Ron's bedroom. Ron was laying face up glaring at the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest and breathing heavily. He moved nothing but his eyes as his glare increased at the sight of George standing in his doorway.

"Can I help you?" he muttered.

George slammed the door behind him and sat on Harry's bed.

"What's the matter? Poor Ronniekins got a tummy ache?" he mocked his bottom lip dropping.

"Piss off, George," Ron growled turning away onto his side.

"Not until you stop acting like a pig,"

"Well, I hardly touched dinner so –,"

"And stop trying to be smart, it really doesn't suit you," George cringed, "What's your problem with Granger?"

"I told you to piss off,"

George chuckled and laid back propping himself up against the headboard.

"So, she spoke to you then," he figured as he heard Ron stir and sit up.

He could already imagine the look he was giving him without looking over. Ron's face was even more enraged than it had been before.

"How do you know?"

George shrugged.

"Granger and I do speak, y'know,"

"Oh my god, are you two –,"

"Oh, get a grip, Ron, what do you take me for?" George snorted, "So - what did she say?"

Ron grumbled.

"George if you don't clear off in five seconds, I swear I'm going to –,"

"What?"

Ron rolled his eyes and returned to his original position.

"Look, I told her not to tell you, I knew it would set you off like this but maybe she was right in doing so, otherwise it would've been more difficult," he paused, "She's still your best friend Ron – if you rebuke her for not feeling the same way as you do for her, then you're making a big mistake, she's her own person,"

He hated being wrong, especially when he was proved wrong by his brothers or Ginny.

"What do you suggest I do then? She's not going to want to talk to me, now is she?" Ron groaned.

George shrugged.

"I don't know – just say you're sorry, the sooner you do, the sooner things will go back to normal,"

Ron looked at George as the words spilt out of his mouth.

"Normal?" he repeated.

George nodded.

"What part of this is normal? We're a broken family George, you of all people should know that!" Ron spat.

"And you think Fred would want us to be at each other like this just because he's gone? If having Hermione and Harry here has taught me anything, its that life goes on,"

"I just can't see life as normal anymore," Ron shrugged, "Without him here, it just feels so empty, I thought being with Hermione would fill that void but I guess I was wrong - I'm just grateful I didn't lose you too,"

George smirked and lightly punched Ron in the arm.

"Don't go getting all soppy on me now, I've cried enough the last few months," he chuckled.

Ron laughed lightly as well before looking back at George in all seriousness.

"I'm sorry mate," he mumbled.

"Talk to Hermione," George smiled, "She needs you and Harry right now,"

"She does?"

"More than you know," George nodded as he stood and left the room.

Ron sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Maybe he'd been too hard on Hermione earlier, he never did give her the chance to fully explain. Swallowing his pride, he picked himself up and made his way back down to his family.

Meanwhile, in the yard, Hermione had found herself wandering around aimlessly looking up at the night sky. She thought back to her episode with Ron earlier and how she wished she'd kept her mouth shut but at the same time, she felt relieved that she no longer had to worry about how she felt. Then her mind thought back to Fred. How he'd just appeared and was so certain that it couldn't have been real. Seeing him was almost an out of body experience, nothing added up in her head. She knew she wanted to see him again, talk to him. That was the danger, seeing Fred again would only stop her from moving on, she was struggling with coming to terms with his sudden demise as it was.

"Oh Fred," she sighed looking up at the stars above her.

Just then out the corner of her eye, the soft white lights from earlier appeared and there stood Fred.

"Oh no not again," she groaned.

"You called me," he said as he walked up to her.

"I didn't call you," Hermione scoffed.

"You said my name," he smiled.

"Yes but – I didn't expect you to fly in like that,"

"I wouldn't call it flying Hermione, it's more like –,"

"Shh!"

Fred rolled his eyes, his familiar grin appearing again.

"Still don't believe this is real?"

Hermione stared him out for a few seconds.

"It's not possible, Fred,"

"Hermione, I'm standing right here in front of you, how much proof do you need?"

She honestly could not get her head around this madness that was happening to her. It had only been yesterday that she'd spilt the beans about her feelings for Fred to George and now here Fred was standing beside her as if the last three months had never happened.

"It's not that Fred, I know magic can work in mysterious ways but this is truly something else, besides, this appearing and disappearing act can't go on, soon enough the others will find out," Hermione told him.

Fred sighed and took Hermione's hands within his.

"I told you – I don't understand it either, I don't want to hurt anybody but somethings drawing me to you Hermione,"

"Fred, please," she sighed as she rested her forehead against his.

Hermione finally gave in and buried herself in Fred's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The feeling was unlike any other she had felt before. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks became flushed. Fred was warm felt very much alive, but there wasn't a sound coming from his heart. Hermione knew all too well that this wasn't going to last forever. After some time, Fred cleared his throat and looked over her shoulder, noticing George standing in the doorway. His heart broke as he saw his twin brother for the first time since he'd died.

"You should probably go back inside, everyone will be wondering where you've got to and come searching,"

Hermione gulped and reluctantly removed herself from Fred's embrace.

"I suppose so," she sighed, "Will I see you again?"

Fred smiled lightly and left a small kiss on her forehead before the lights returned to take him away again, leaving Hermione feeling physically sick with confusion and sadness.

"Hermione?" she heard George call her and turned to see him walking up towards her, "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione shook off her emotion and smiled.

"Just needed some air, is everyone going to bed?"

"Mum and Dad are, Mum was just wondering where you'd gone off to, she still doubts the safety out here," he chuckled lightly.

Hermione hummed lightly under her breath and stood awkwardly on the spot.

"I know you and Ron had a bit of a misunderstanding –,"

"Oh, forget it, water under the bridge,"

"Right, well I've spoken to him anyway so you should receive your apology at some point,"

Hermione nodded.

"Are you coming inside then?"

"Uh – yes, I'll catch up with you," she said.

"Okay – I'll see you tomorrow then," he replied before walking back to the house.

And with that Hermione was left alone with her thoughts once more.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry for the slow update, I recently had no internet at home so I was unable to upload the next chapter, but luckily in that time, I managed to write the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy this long-awaited next instalment. Thank you so so much for the follows and favourites, it means so much to me and I hope you continue to read and enjoy because that's what keeps me writing and uploading! Please feel free to leave a review, but please be nice and constructive. Lots of love xx**

* * *

A small knock came to Ginny's bedroom the following morning and woke the sleeping witches. It was early, very early and had made Ginny extremely grouchy, especially due to the fact that it was six o'clock on a Sunday morning.

"Who's that at this time?" Hermione yawned.

"Really?" she groaned, as she groggily arose from the bed and over to the door.

Another knock, this time stronger.

"I'm coming, jeez," she tutted, opening the door, "Ron?!"

Ron smiled awkwardly at the unimpressed look on his sister's face before peering around her small frame to glance at Hermione half asleep.

"Hi –,"

"Ron! It's Sunday and it's six o'clock, what the heck do you want?!" Ginny exclaimed giving him a death stare.

Ron chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, a red flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Uh – I was wondering if I could speak to Hermione,"

"Apologise you mean?" Hermione muttered from her bed.

"Yeah –,"

Hermione sighed and got herself out of bed, wrapped her robe around her and joined Ron out in the hallway.

"Let's speak in the kitchen," she murmured as they began to walk together quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and yawned as she shut her door and got back into her bed. Once the pair were both sat down at the breakfast table, Hermione passed Ron a steaming cup of tea and sat tall in her chair, eager to hear what he had to say for himself.

"I'm sorry," Ron began.

Hermione looked up at him with a stern expression.

"Go on,"

Ron began to feel awkward and fidgeted around in his seat, thinking of the right words to say. He cleared his throat.

"I took it really badly I know and I shouldn't have," he paused, "The last three months have been – difficult, really difficult, I don't know what I'm doing half the time, to be honest. When we all came home from the battle, the house seemed cold and empty. A place I'd once called home felt nothing like it used to. Mum was uncontrollable for the first few weeks, Dad was quiet, Percy tried his best to keep the positivity going around, which was a shock to us all after the git he'd been. And George – well we didn't see him, it was like we got back, he went to his room and shut the world out. Ginny and I stuck together for the most part but there came a point where we couldn't pretend everything was okay anymore," Ron looked down and gulped down some of his tea, "Y'see, the thing is Hermione – the only thing that kept me from falling apart was you, I thought you were the answer to everything and that it would all be alright if we were together – but I guess I was wrong, I thought a lot about what you said and I've realised you're right and I shouldn't have reacted that way, I'm sorry,"

Hermione sat there for a moment just to take in what Ron had told her. It was so rare for Ron to open up about things, especially when he'd ego had been dented. She couldn't help but notice how much emotion lay in his eyes, she almost wanted to jump across the table and hug him as close a possible. After all, just because she didn't feel anything romantically towards him, didn't mean that she didn't love him or care.

"It's okay Ron," she whispered reaching across the table to clutch his hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything and I'm not quite sure where my head is at the moment either but all I do know is that you and Harry means everything to me and I don't want anything else to come between us ever again,"

Ron sighed with a smile, his hand still holding Hermione's.

"I can't promise I won't ever be a complete arse again,"

Hermione chuckled remembering her little outburst when Ron came back whilst on the hunt for Horcruxes.

"But I'll never hurt you again Hermione,"

She nodded slightly and stood up to give her best friend an enveloping hug. The two friends held onto one another and enjoyed the moment together, both of them feeling a huge amount of relief as they put yesterday behind them.

"Hermione," Ron asked, still wrapped up in her embrace.

"Hmm?"

"Can I go back to bed now?" he asked cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and pulled away from him, swatting him on the shoulder.

"You are unbelievable Ronald Weasley," she said as she gave him an irritated smile.

The two friends walked again out of the kitchen, this time with their arms joined and returned back up the stairs. As they reached Ginny's bedroom, Ron waved at Hermione and continued back up to his room. Hermione let out a huge happy sigh and started towards Ginny's door before she spotted a reflection of light appear on it. Turning on her heel she looked up and there he was again.

"Fred, are you crazy? You're just asking to get found out!" she whispered harshly.

"I had to see you,"

"What for?" she snapped.

"I already told you, I'm not sure how much time I have and –,"

Hermione had already heard enough and lifted her hand to silence him.

"Fred please, this has to stop, you can't be here, if anyone finds out you're here, you will crush them!"

"They'd be delighted to see me back!"

"No Fred, no! That's not how it works, as far as they're concerned you're dead, okay, they buried you and you are _not_ coming back! If cared about them at all –,"

"Don't you dare question how I feel Hermione, they're my family and I love them!"

"Then leave, they've suffered enough – we all have," she sighed, her voice cracking as she turned back to the door.

Fred grabbed hold of Hermione's hand before she got the chance to walk away. He pulled her back and pulled her close, a little too close for her liking.

"You're scared,"

"Of what!?"

"Your own feelings,"

Hermione scoffed.

"And what would you know about my feelings, Fred Weasley?"

He raised his hand and rested it on her fiery red cheek and noticed her catch her breath as he did so.

"You honestly think I just came back to say hi?" he whispered softly as he ran his fingers along the soft skin of her face.

She pulled her own hand up to hold his, letting it linger there for a second or two before swiftly pulling it away again and stepping back from his embrace. As her tears continued to fall, she shook her head and started once more for Ginny's door.

"Please Hermione,"

"You need to go," she told him, her hand gripped firmly to the door handle.

"I can't do that Hermione,"

"What are you talking about, you shouldn't be here at all, you're supposed to be dead!"

"As you keep telling me and to be honest, you're really starting to annoy me!"

Hermione felt her heart sink at once, she hadn't expected him to snap back at her like that. She was just trying to get him to realise that whatever he was up to had to stop, it wasn't fair and it certainly wasn't healthy.

"I just don't understand Fred, I really don't,"

"Neither do I – Hermione, I need to tell you something –,"

She sighed and hesitantly took Fred's hand, feeling a powerful spark shoot through her veins when she did so.

"Not here," she whispered and with that, she apparated both of them out of the narrow hallway of the Burrow and into the middle of nowhere.

Fred shook his entire body and gave Hermione an extremely confused look as she brushed herself off.

"Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter," she said simply as she sat down on the forest floor below her.

"Oh Hermione, if you've just apparated us to Hogwarts I –,"

"Well it was as far as I could get us from the house, I don't have a lot of energy to go apparating half way across the world," she tutted, cradling her knees to her chest as Fred joined her.

For a moment they stayed silent and just stared out into the distance. Fred let out a huge sigh and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't shrug him off. He was even more surprised when she eventually rested her head on his shoulder and the pair of them ended up cuddled up together.

"I didn't come back to cause trouble Hermione, truth be told I don't know what's happening. One day I just ended up back here and realised I could come and go at will. It's almost too good to be true, to think I could come home – have a second chance at life and –,"

"Fred!" Hermione snapped, her head lifting away from his shoulder, "Please don't do this,"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that everything is fine and that this is normal because it isn't – don't you understand, you are no longer a living person, everybody that you knew and loved believe you are gone, you died Fred, no amount of magic can awaken the dead so this is either some sort of vivid nightmare or -,"

Fred had had enough of her constant disbelief, the only way to shut her up was to do the one thing that he had never fully finished doing all those years ago. He smashed his lips onto hers in an instant cutting her off mid-sentence. Hermione couldn't help but melt in his arms, she was furious at him and wanted to scream at him but that could wait, the man she loved and had always loved was in her arms, kissing her. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Her head was spinning and she thought for a moment she might be sick, but this _was_ Fred Weasley sitting beside her, she knew it. No matter how this had happened, no matter how crazy it was, she had to believe it.

"Now do you believe me?" he whispered a little out of breath.

She flushed and met his gaze. Then, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, she never wanted to let go.

"Fred," she sobbed, "But – why me?"

He chuckled.

"Wasn't that kiss a good enough answer?"

She fell silent.

"I love you, Granger – that's why I'm here, I couldn't die and not have you know, you're all I've thought about for the last three years, ever since the DA, when all of a sudden goody two-shoes Hermione Granger became a rule breaker, I fell in love with that fire inside of you and I messed up, I let you go off with Ron and Harry, knowing that any day you could have been caught. I should've told you how I felt before you left. I love you Hermione and if this is my only chance to tell you then I'm bloody well going to take it,"

Her heart was pounding, the tears had stopped and he sighed.

"Wow – you're not normally one to be stuck for words," he smirked.

"I – I don't know what to say – other than -," she sighed and kissed him once more.

Fred was right, if this was the only chance for them to finally admit their feelings to one another, then so be it, she wasn't about to let it pass. No matter how impossible.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I hope you like this chapter, I stayed up late to finish it and have to admit I shed a little tear writing it. Apparently writing an emotional part whilst listening to 'My Immortal' can make it seem all too real. Thank you again for the support so far! Please leave a review to let me know what you all think. Thank you for being nice and constructive as always. Lots of love, L.x**

* * *

Hermione had been missing from the house for hours. Ginny had awoken an hour after she had originally left with Ron and assumed she was still downstairs talking with him. It wasn't until Mrs Weasley came to get the girls up, that they realised she had in fact disappeared completely.

"I just don't understand where she could've gone," Ron said frantically as he caught up with Harry in the kitchen.

"Relax mate, you know Hermione, she probably went to Diagon Alley, she'll be fine,"

Just then Ginny ran down the stairs in a worried state.

"Her bag is still in my room and none of her clothes are missing, its like she's vanished," she said quickly.

Ron grabbed his wand and shoved it into his back pocket.

"C'mon, let's go and find her," he said.

Ginny agreed and grabbed her jacket before followed her brother out of the backdoor as Harry rolled his eyes and ran out to catch up with them.

"Hey guys, stop a second and listen,"

The siblings sighed, stopped in their tracks and turned to face him, both extremely frustrated. Harry could practically see Ron itching to get going.

"If Hermione's gone off on her own, she probably doesn't want to be found, let's just wait for her," Harry said eagerly.

Harry knew that Hermione would be fine and that she probably needed to take some time to herself. If he was being honest, he knew something was up with her lately.

"Okay Harry," Ginny finally sighed as she walked back towards him.

Ron huffed and continued to walk away from the couple.

"Ron," Ginny called after him.

"I'm going to find her," he called back.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ginny, holding her shoulders gently.

"Wait here," he smiled before kissing her lightly on the forehead and following his stubborn best friend, "Ron, c'mon,"

"She's gone missing Harry, she could be in trouble for all we know, who knows where she is or who she's with, we need to find her,"

Harry thought for a moment.

"What happened this morning?"

"This morning? Nothing why?"

"Well, you got up early and said you were going to speak to her?"

"And I did and I apologised and we went back to our rooms, I left her on the landing before heading back up, she seemed fine,"

"So, perhaps she just went off to get some fresh air, she's usually up early anyway,"

The boys hadn't noticed Ginny creep up behind them.

"But she never came back into my room, I was awake when Ron knocked and waited up for her to come back," she said concerned, "Now I think about it I remember hearing voices, but I just assumed it was you, then I heard – nothing,"

Harry looked across to his girlfriend, she had the same worried expression in her eyes and looked desperately at him for advice.

"We should just stay put and wait for her,"

"Hey!"

The three turned to see George walking towards them.

"Did you find her?"

"We were just on our way to Diagon Alley," Ginny told her older brother.

George looked at them strangely.

"You were going to _walk_ to Diagon Alley?" he asked as if they were mental.

Just then heavy storm clouds began to gather above their heads and huge drops of rain fell from the sky. Before long the four of them were soaked.

"Okay, okay, we're all going back inside, Hermione will come back when she's good and ready!" Harry demanded.

Ron tried to protest but Harry had already started to follow George and Ginny as they hurried back inside. Giving in, he ran after them as the rain became heavier and wanted nothing more than to be inside and dry!

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, the sun was still shining and Hermione and Fred were still sat in the same spot that they had apparated to only hours earlier. Although she felt the happiest she had for the last few months, Hermione still couldn't shake off the reality that all this with Fred would have to come to an end. If only she could do something to help him, to bring him back for good. Who was she kidding? It could never happen, at some point, Fred would have to go back there – wherever back there was. Fred let out a deep breath and looked down at the witch who was in deep thought.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still fixed into the distance. Fred sat up and rested his hand on her shoulder, looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione diverted her gaze back to him and sighed.

"I – I still can't believe this is real, I wish there was something I could do to help you,"

"Hermione I'm here, it's me," he assured her.

Hermione shook her head.

"We can't be together Fred," she said simply.

Fred felt his heart sink, although it didn't beat anymore, that didn't mean he'd lost any feeling.

"But Hermione, we're together now, everything can go back to normal -,"

"Listen to yourself Fred, can't you hear how crazy this sounds, what are we supposed to do, waltz back home and announce, "Oh hi guys, well you're not going to believe this but Fred's come back and we're dating,"?"

Fred rolled his eyes and stood from his crouched position, walking away from her. She could see he was hurt and confused, just like she was but how else was she going to get through to him. She walked to stand beside him.

"This will crush George," she whispered, "He's just starting to get back to being himself, he's been to hell and back, if you come back, he'll think he's gone mad,"

"But you don't know that, I need to go home, I want to go home, Hermione,"

"You can't,"

Fred hung his head and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry – Fred please look at me,"

He fell silent.

"Fred – I love you," she admitted as she timidly reached out to grab his hand.

Fred took no time in turning back and planting a passionate kiss upon her lips again, so passionate that Hermione couldn't bring herself to pull away, she had longed for his kiss for such a long time. She wriggled out of his arms abruptly, realising what she had to do, not really wanting the moment to end but she had to be cruel to be kind.

"But you have to go,"

"What?"

She could feel the tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes as the hurt spread across Fred's face.

"You need to leave, you can't come back here Fred, I need you to promise you'll stay away from now on – I'm going to walk up to those trees in a moment and turn, promise not to watch me go beyond the trees, you must fade away and leave me, as I leave you, do you understand?"

"Hermione, please don't do this,"

Hermione let her tear stream down her cheeks and stepped away a little as Fred attempted to grasp her hand within his.

"I've said my goodbyes Fred, it's time you said yours," she sobbed trying her best to be the courageous and brave Gryffindor that she was.

Fred shook his head in disbelief as she turned away and began to walk up the hill and vanish behind the trees.

"Hermione, don't leave me, please," he called in emotional agony.

But before he could do anything, she was gone and he was alone.

Hermione apparated with the rest of her strength back to the Burrow where the rain was pouring and flooding the land around it. She let out an almighty cry and fell to the ground in tears. She covered her face with her hands and howled into them. She had just told Fred how she really felt and within seconds she had lost him again. No amount of magic could bring him back. That same sentence remained in her conscious but she hated it. Hermione buried her head in her knees and sobbed loudly, not noticing a presence appear beside her and hold her in his arms.

"Shh, shh, I'm here – I've got you,"

He held her tight against his chest as she continued to cry. The rain began to let up as her tears became dry against her skin. He rubbed her back soothingly and cradled her like a baby, kissing her on the head every so often. When she finally calmed down, she lifted her head up, his arms still tightly wrapped around her.

"I've lost him Harry – I told him and I let him slip away again," she sobbed.

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about, he couldn't continue to pretend he didn't know about Hermione's feelings for Fred. He'd always known.

"Hermione, what happened?"

She caught her breath and looked him in the eyes.

"He's back – he came back somehow, I don't know how and I don't really know why, I mean – it's impossible,"

Harry listened intently, he believed her.

"Where is he?"

"I left him at Hogwarts, in the forest clearing – I told him to never come back," she wailed.

Harry lifted her back onto her feet, wiped away a single tear from her cheek and gave her a small smile.

"Everything's going to be okay,"

"No – no it's not, I need him, I love him, Harry,"

"I know – come on, let's go back inside,"

"I can't, I can't go back there Harry,"

"You need to dry off and get some sleep," he said sternly, "Come on take my hand,"

Hermione looked at her best friend and hesitantly took his hand and let her take her back inside. He wrapped his arm around her tightly again, rubbing her shoulder as the made it back to the door. Ginny, Ron and George were all around the kitchen table chatting as the pair walked in. They all gasped looking at the state of them both dripping wet from head to toe. Ron stood up suddenly.

"Hermione?"

"Not now Ron," Harry told him as he began to walk with Hermione up the stairs.

Ginny furrowed her brows and looked across to George who seemed extremely cautious all of a sudden.

"I'll be right back," he announced as he followed them up the stairs leaving Ginny and Ron sat dumbfounded.

He reached the top of the stairs and saw Harry and Hermione walk into Ginny's bedroom. She looked dreadful and broken. Her hair was stuck to her face and she was pale. Harry closed the door a little and sat beside Hermione, wrapping a blanket around her shivering shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

Hermione nodded lightly.

"Thank you," she squeaked.

George walked quietly into his room and began to rifle through an old trunk in the corner. Buried at the very bottom was a Weasley Wizard Wheezes classic. He grabbed the old Extendable Ear and sent one half to Ginny's bedroom door while he sat on his bed listening to the other.

"Talk to me Hermione," Harry whispered.

"It happened yesterday – he just appeared,"

"Just like that?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yes – I was actually planning on leaving, Ron had upset me so much I thought it best to go – I had my bags packed and ready, then I heard it – his voice,"

George didn't know where on earth she was going with this, who was she talking about?

"He was just standing there – like he'd never left, I thought I was hallucinating," she paused, "But when he held my hand I knew – I knew it was him, I knew it was Fred,"

George's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, his stomach churned and listened intently.

"He's here Harry, I don't know how but he is – he's not a ghost, he's real," she sobbed, "Fred's – alive,"

George had heard enough, he dropped the ear to the floor below and began to breathe heavily. He held onto his mouth tightly for fear of being sick. He stood up and ran across the hall to the bathroom and threw up, panting violently. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, Hermione wasn't one to make up sick jokes like that but he couldn't bring himself to even consider that what he heard was true. He pulled himself together and washed his face in the sink as the door creaked open.

"George are you okay?" Hermione asked, the tears still fresh in her eyes.

She reached over to touch his arm but he slapped her away.

"Get off of me!" he spat.

"What's going on?" Harry said as he appeared beside her.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Harry held Hermione close, afraid of what George's issue suddenly was.

"George?" she asked confused.

George pushed past them, knocking them backwards into the door and rushed out of the house. Hermione looked at Harry in shock before her eyes noticed the extendable ear laying beside Ginny's bedroom door. She stepped across the landing and picked it up before turning back to Harry. Harry gulped as he realised what Hermione was holding in her hand. George had heard everything.


	9. Chapter Nine

**I'm on a writing spree lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's definitely been one of my favourites that I've written so far. Just a side note, it does get a little intense towards the end but I hope you like it regardless. Thank you as always for your support and please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys! Lots of love L.x**

* * *

George ran as fast as he possibly could from the house. He felt sick. He was confused. He was distraught. Before long he became tired and the emotion caught up with him, making him come to a stop somewhere over the hill. He tried to catch his breath but the burning in his lungs was too unbearable, for a moment he thought he might pass out. His head was swimming and his eyes began to glaze over with tears. He had trusted Hermione, he thought she understood him, he thought they were friends – why would she make a sick joke like that, it just wasn't her at all. George found himself sat in a heap on the grass below, his hands raking through his hair, pulling and tugging in frustration and anger. He looked up at the milky sky, his eyes glaring intently.

"Why did you have to leave me!? How could you go and die and leave me here all alone! How could you think that I could live without you, Fred!" George screamed, the tears now falling fiercely down his face, "I can't do this anymore, I've tried to be brave, I've tried to move on but I can't, just come back, please, please come back Fred, come back!" he sobbed in his hands.

Fred could see his devastated brother grieving for him from a distance. After Hermione had left him, he returned to the outskirts of the Burrow. He knew he shouldn't have been there but even being dead could not stop the connection he had with George affecting him. The pain George was feeling at this precise moment was the pain that was running through Fred's body too. He wanted nothing more than to go to him, tell him he was there, but Hermione was right – it would ruin him. All he could do was stand and watch his broken twin cry out for him, he felt hopeless.

George sobbed quietly, wrapping his arms around himself for some sort of comfort. His throat stung from screaming. His head hurt from crying. His heart ached from the sadness. He turned his neck to take a look at the Burrow, small and far away from where he sat. Then the sun began to peak through the black clouds and began to dry up the rain from earlier. He decided he wasn't going back there tonight, not if _she_ was there.

"So much for friendship," George scoffed as a few lights began to flicker on in the distance.

Fred couldn't stand seeing him like this and almost caved in and went over to him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry. Sorry for leaving him, for leaving all of them.

Fred could hear voices echoing in his head. This had become a new thing since he'd returned. Not only could he come and go at will, but he could also hear when the people he loved the most were in need. He had heard George's painful cries, he had heard Hermione's too. He could hear his Mum breaking her heart over him before she settled down to sleep at night. At first, it scared him, like he couldn't escape them but after a while, he learned to live with them. He knew he could hear them for a reason. His family needed him. His brother needed him. Hermione needed him. He could hear Hermione's panicked voice as she spoke to Harry.

" _He must have heard us, oh Harry what are we going to do?"_

" _We'll think of something, just calm down,"_

" _Harry this is all my fault,"_

He had to do something and fast. His intentions for coming back were never to break his family, even more, he wanted to fix things. He faded away from when he stood and the soft glow of white lights dropped him in his old bedroom. Carefully, he looked around and saw the old trunk wide open and suddenly it all came into place. He knew creating those Extendable Ears may cause more bad than good. Footsteps began to cascade up the stairs and he tried to disappear but nothing happened. He began to panic as the footsteps got louder and closer to the door. Why wasn't it working? He tried again. Nothing. Frustrated he rolled himself under the bed as the door flung wide open and found himself no longer alone. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had burst through the door, the two siblings flapping about George's disappearance.

"What the heck happened?" Ron asked Hermione who stuck tight to Harry.

Ginny walked over to the trunk and examined it.

"Ginny, honestly it's okay, just come away from there,"

"Why did he run off like that?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowed.

Hermione looked up at Harry.

"We – don't know Gin," Harry said calmly.

Ginny wasn't asking him. Her eyes were staring directly at Hermione's panicked face.

"What have you done?"

Hermione caught her breath suddenly.

"N – nothing,"

Ron turned to her as well, suddenly suspicious of her overly concerned behaviour.

"Why did he run up after you and Harry – what did you say?"

"I didn't know he followed us," Hermione said, her voice breaking.

Ginny put her hand on her hips.

"The Extendable Ears are gone, the original ones, George and Fred kept them in this trunk with all their original products, he must've been pretty keen to listen to what you had to say,"

"Look, let's not get too hasty here –,"

"Shh!" Ginny spat at Harry.

"What's going on guys?" Ron piped up, his face beginning to fill with angst.

"Nothing!" Hermione insisted.

"Do you know something?"

"Ginny, please," Hermione sighed.

"What did you do to him?"

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped.

"Girls, calm down!" Harry said rationally, trying to stand between them.

He could see Ginny's eyes burning with rage like she was ready to thump Hermione in the face. She was far from stupid. He was surprised she hadn't figured out what had happened.

"Tell them, Hermione,"

"Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"If you don't tell them then I will,"

"No Harry, please!"

"Tell us what?" Ron growled.

"Go on spit it out!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione shook her head and glared at Harry.

"Harry please don't –,"

"Fred's alive,"

Ginny and Ron stared in shock for a moment, they weren't even sure they'd heard it right. It wasn't until they both looked at each other and burst out laughing that they registered what Harry had just said.

"Wait, what!?" Ron chuckled.

"Don't over exaggerate whatever you do," Hermione tutted, rolling her eyes.

"This is a joke, right?" Ginny asked with an amused smile playing on her lips.

But when Harry and Hermione remained standing still, there faces turned deadly serious, Ginny's smile fell.

"That's not funny,"

"It's true Ginny,"

"No, no you're lying,"

Ron held his sister close to him as the shock and disbelief began to drown him. At this point, Fred tried once again to leave and this time he succeeded, the glow of lights took him away from the house. He didn't need to hear this.

"He came to me," Hermione sobbed, "Yesterday, he – he came to me,"

Ginny laughed angrily, she was seething as Hermione continued to speak.

"He's here Ginny, he's back," Hermione breathed.

"You need to go!" Ginny seethed, Ron holding her tight to him.

"No, no, please you don't understand,"

"Why don't you go home yeah? Go home and get some help!" Ginny spat, stepping forward to Hermione ready to slap her. If Ron hadn't had hold of her arm she would've pounced on her.

"Please, please listen to me,"

"Harry, get her out of here," Ron told him, his fists beginning to tense up.

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded, "I'm telling you the truth,"

"No, no Fred is dead, okay our brother is dead, I saw him, I held him in my arms, he's dead, he's dead!" Ron cried.

"I know it's hard to believe,"

"Hard to believe? You're sick!" Ginny said viciously, "Why would he visit you anyway? You hardly knew each other,"

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny's glare shot back at him. Hermione hung her head.

"Oh my god – oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Ginny –,"

"You and Fred?" Ginny gasped, the anger boiling over within inside her, "That's why you and Ron –,"

"Is this true Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked helpless.

"I'm sorry Ron,"

"Is that why you've been spending so much time with George, did you think it would be the same!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"What on earth is going on up here!"

Mrs Weasley appeared out of nowhere in the doorway and straight into the tension currently surrounding the four teens. She noticed Hermione shaking in Harry's arms.

"Hermione, dear?"

"Dear?!" Ginny snapped, "She's anything but!"

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley scolded her.

"Just get her out of here Harry," Ron grumbled.

"Hang on, now wait a minute, what is this all about?"

"Apparently Fred is alive, Mum!" Ginny scoffed, "Surprise!"

Molly's face turned pale as she looked at her daughter in shock.

"Ginny, that is a very –,"

"Go on tell her Hermione, tell her what you just told us,"

Hermione stayed silent and still. Harry gulped.

"TELL HER!" Ginny screamed as Ron held her back once again.

Molly turned to Hermione, her face emotional and confused.

"Hermione?" she asked calmly, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true Molly," Hermione sobbed, her breathing becoming heavy as her heart began to run away with itself, "He came to me,"

Ginny chuckled again in her angry tone, her teeth biting down.

"He's back, I don't know how or why and I know it's impossible –,"

"Please stop it, Hermione,"

"I'm telling you the truth, Molly,"

"Stop it!"

"Please, believe me, he's here, he appears out of nowhere, he's real,"

"Can you hear yourself right now?" Ron shouted.

"I'm talking to your mother Ronald!" Hermione shouted back, "Molly, I know this sounds crazy, I thought it did too – but I wouldn't lie to any of you, Fred came to see me – he's back,"

"My son is dead," Molly said sternly, "Fred died Hermione - how dare you say such things, how dare you come into our home and upset us, what has gotten into you?!"

Harry soothed Hermione by rubbing her shoulder, although he stayed very quiet.

"Molly please listen to me,"

"I don't want to hear it!" Molly shouted, making Hermione quiver inside, "I let you stay here, I practically took you in when you lost your parents – I TREATED YOU LIKE A DAUGHTER!"

"Please let me explain," Hermione cried, now begging.

"I want you out of my house!"

And with that Molly turned away in tears and disappeared into her bedroom, slamming the door. Hermione turned to Harry in fear.

"Harry, please don't let them do this,"

"Get her out of here Ron!" Ginny cried.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and dragged her out of the room.

"Get off of me! What are you doing!?" she cried as she struggled to get away from Ron's strong grip, "Harry! Harry!" Hermione screamed as Ginny grabbed Hermione's packed bags and followed them.

Harry ran after them, as Ron pulled a wriggling Hermione down the stairs.

"Let her go, Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as they reached the back door, "Ron, please don't, I never wanted this,"

"You should've thought of that before you started making up sick stories!" Ron shouted, the venom practically falling out of his mouth.

He swung the door open and let her go, sending her flying. Time seemed to stand still as Hermione and her belongings cascaded out of the house. Just as she was about to hit the ground and feel the agony shooting through her entire body, a pair of strong arms caught her Hermione's eyes fluttered open from being squeezed shut and looked up to see who had saved her.

"George?" she whispered.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Wow, thank you for the follows and faves! I'm gobsmacked (very British saying, sorry haha.). I hope you like this new chapter, something happens in this one that I suspect some of you have been waiting for. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, but as always, be nice and constructive! Lots of L.x**

* * *

Hermione managed to stand up straight and dust herself as George let her go after a few moments. Ron, Ginny and Harry watched on while she grabbed her bags and put them on her shoulder. Clearing her throat, she gave George a small yet thankful smile before brushing lightly past him and walking away in tears.

"George, we were so worried," Ginny sighed in relief, rushing over to hug him, "Where have you been?"

George responded and hugged her back but said nothing as his little sister clung to him. What had happened?

"Where is she going?" he mumbled.

Ginny pulled away and looked at Ron and Harry, hoping they would answer that question for her. Ron folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe while Harry simply hung his head, wanting the ground to swallow him whole.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" he asked sternly as the silence around them grew thicker.

The three stayed quiet and still, not a word escaped them. They didn't really know what had just happened.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to find out for myself," George scoffed before storming off in the direction Hermione had left in.

"No George," Ginny began to run after him but Harry pulled her back.

"Let him go," he cooed, rubbing her back.

Ginny shoved Harry off of her and turned away from him, covering her face with her hands.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"I think you should go to Harry," Ron suggested as wrapped a protective arm around Ginny.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said, attempting to pull Ginny back.

Ron stood in front of the door as Ginny disappeared back inside, his arms held out blocking Harry from getting past.

"What have I done?"

Ron eyed him up and down.

"You believe her," he said simply.

"Of course," Harry said, "She's our best friend, why would she lie?"

Ron chuckled in disbelief again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't see what's so funny?"

"Harry – you don't seriously think what she said was true, c'mon mate, even you're not that vulnerable, people can't rise from the dead, you of all people should know that she's lost her mind!"

Harry shook his head.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but – maybe it _can_ be possible,"

"Oh, will you listen to yourself, if it was possible then you wouldn't be here would you, you'd be at home with your bloody parents and the last seven years probably would never have happened!"

The familiar and unpleasant feeling of anger returned to Harry in an instant.

"Don't!" Harry warned him stepping closer to the redhead.

"Just go – I need to be with my family,"

"But, Ginny,"

"She doesn't need you Harry – she has her brothers, now go," Ron ordered before walking back inside and slamming the door behind them.

"Damn it, Ron!" Harry shouted slamming his fist door frame.

He peered through the window and saw Ron and Ginny hugging and crying. What the heck just happened? He failed to see how this was his fault, all he did was listen to Hermione. Letting out a frustrated sigh he remembered exactly why coming here for the summer was a mistake and sat down on the back porch, resting his hand on his chin and waited for Ron to let him back in.

Hermione was tired of crying, she was tired of everything. She found herself back at the lake as the sun began to set. She heard the birds chirping away in the trees but it didn't bring her much hope of things being okay. She felt empty and lost.

"Hermione?"

She didn't turn to greet him.

"George," she sighed.

He sat beside her and they remained silent. George was still furious with her, he didn't want to come back to the house and he certainly didn't want to see her. If anything, he only went back to get some supplies before leaving for good.

"I thought we were friends,"

Hermione frowned.

"We are,"

George smirked letting out an irritated sigh.

"Friends don't make up twisted stories about dead people!"

This time she turned her head to look at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard,"

She shifted a little on the spot and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at her.

"George Weasley you listen to me, I am not a liar – I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?" he smirked pulling his face away from her grip.

"Yes – I care about you," she admitted softly before looking away trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

George glanced back, unsure of how to respond.

"Besides I don't need to prove myself to any of you," she sighed, "I'm sorry you heard what you heard, you were never meant to,"

"You got that right,"

"This is pointless," she groaned as she rubbed her face.

George jumped up and grabbed her hand, making her stop and turn back to him.

"Hermione -,"

"What?" she said tearfully.

He couldn't believe he was about to ask her this, it was ridiculous.

"If you're telling the truth – then show me,"

Hermione bit her lip feeling apprehensive.

"I – I can't," she mumbled.

George let out another irritated sigh and scratched the back of his head. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry or scream or run.

"It's not that simple George,"

"That's because it's not possible, it's all inside your head. I know how you felt about Fred, I know you were in love with him but this is beyond insane Hermione,"

"Why would I lie about something like this, to _you_ of all people, to your family, Fred came back, I was with him today!"

"Then how come he hasn't come to see me, hmm?!"

"Because I told him not to! I told him to stay away from you, from us, I didn't want you to get hurt, I knew that it would do this to you!"

She marched back so she was as close to him as she could be and she grabbed his cheeks with her shivering hands.

"Everything I did was to protect you, George," she whispered passionately, "You mean _everything_ to me!" she pressed, "I'm sorry George, I truly am,"

She began walking away, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Although she was scared and had nowhere to go, she continued to walk, leaving George to watch her go.

"I just want to see him one more time, I swear, just one more time,"

Hermione stopped and sighed as George wandered over to her. She faced him once more and lifted her hand up to stroke his cheek gently as a single tear rolled down his face. She briskly wiped it away before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I know, I know – come here," she said softly pulling him in and wrapping her arms around him.

They sobbed quietly, holding onto one another tightly. They stood there for what seemed like hours, the emotion, the heartache had all gotten too much for them. George wasn't sure how he felt at that precise moment all he knew was that no matter if what Hermione had said was true, there was no one he wanted to comfort him other than her. Hermione, on the other hand, felt empty, she had been kicked out of the place she called home by the people she called family and she'd lost the man she loved all in one day. She was scared of what was to happen next. After a few long moments, Hermione sniffed and pulled her head out from the crook of George's neck wiped her eyes. George cleared his throat and did the same, scratching his neck at the same time.

"I should probably go," she half whispered picking up her bags again.

"Where?" George sniffed.

Hermione shrugged.

"- Home," she shrugged sadly.

"On your own?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you,"

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at him curiously.

"No, you have to go back, your family needs you," she insisted, "And you need them,"

"Not as much as you do,"

"I'll be fine," she said, "Goodbye George,"

"No, Hermione wait – look come back with me, we'll explain everything," he pleaded, grabbing her wrist.

She shook her head.

"No George, they've made it clear that I'm no longer welcome in the house, your mother kicked me out,"

"I'll talk to them,"

"I'm sorry George,"

Just as Hermione was about to apparate away, the pair were blinded by the soft glow of lights that Hermione had become all too familiar with. Fred appeared before them both. Hermione gasped lightly as Fred took hold of her hands. They stared at each other for a moment both lost in each other's gaze, that was until George slowly walked closer to them. Fred looked for the first time at his twin brother, who was trembling, his face in complete and utter shock as he saw his best friend standing in front of him as real and as alive as he had always been.

"F-Fred?" he whispered.

Fred smiled lightly as George reached him. George's eyes glazed over with tears and his palms began to shake. His heart was beating uncontrollably and his lip began to tremble.

"Fred?" he whispered again.

He said no words but let a small chuckled escape his lips as George flung his arms around him. Hermione lifted her hands to cover her mouth as she began to cry. The twins held onto one another for dear life, both of them in bits. It was a moment she had never seen before. Fred held George up preventing him from collapsing to the ground in shock. He eventually managed to pull away and speak.

"I can't believe it's you," he blubbed.

"I can't believe it's me either," Fred joked.

"How can you be standing there – it's not -,"

"Possible, I know, trust me I've been told," Fred chuckled as he glanced over at Hermione.

"But how?"

Fred's smile faded a little. He still didn't know the answer to that question although he wished he did. He was just as confused as they were, he wanted nothing more than to come home and be with Hermione.

"I don't know," he answered simply, "Just got lucky I suppose?"

"Fred," Hermione said sternly, folding her arms.

Fred chuckled then shrugged.

"The truth is George – I'm still trying to figure it out myself," Fred admitted, "I'm not sure how long it's going to last,"

George's shocked smile dropped from his face.

"What do you mean?"

Fred looked at Hermione who was biting her bottom lip in concern.

"It's like you said, it's impossible – Fred's,"

"Dead, I know!" George snapped.

Hermione lowered her gaze and took a step back away from the twins. Why was she still here, this had nothing to do with her?

"Sorry – I shouldn't be here," she flapped, shaking her head.

"No, Hermione, wait –," Fred said reaching out to stop her.

"Come back home, everyone will want to see you," George said excitedly.

Fred furrowed his brows, his attention still on Hermione as she tearfully looked at him, their hands entwined. After a moment silence, Fred finally cleared his throat.

"I can't,"

George scoffed feeling puzzled.

"Of course, you can, you're alive,"

Fred shook his head.

"No, I'm not George, I know it seems like it but really I'm just a –," he groaned trying to find the words.

The redhead covered his face with his hands in frustration. Hermione sighed walking across to him and rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"There must be something we can do," George said.

"Like what?" Hermione sighed.

"You of all people should have some sort of idea?" George scoffed folding his arms.

"Stop snapping at her!" Fred tutted.

George rolled his eyes and kicked his foot in the dirt underneath him in frustration.

"George, I don't know what to say, I'm as confused as you are – can you understand why I told Fred to stay away, I knew this would happen – you have to let him go," Hermione told him, holding onto his shoulders.

George looked down at the pleaded witch. He was half bitter towards her, half thankful. He shook his head lightly and let his gaze drop to the floor.

"I don't want to," he sobbed.

Fred looked on and could feel his heart shatter, he didn't want to leave them, the two most important people in his life, he needed to figure out what was going on.

"George, Hermione listen – I shouldn't have come here at all, I'm the reason things are messed up,"

"No Fred – look, maybe we can do something, the three of us can figure something out," Hermione suggested.

"There's nothing we can do,"

"Hear her out Fred," George stepped in.

"Well – what do you suggest?"

"I'll go to Hogwarts, McGonagall won't mind me turning up at short notice, she lives at the castle, after all, I need to go to the library, there has to be something that can explain this,"

Fred and George nodded unsurely.

"I'll leave in the morning," she announced, "In the meantime, you two better say your goodbyes,"

George looked helplessly at his brother before hugging him again.

"You'll come back right?" he asked.

"Of course," Fred chuckled as he let him go and faced Hermione.

"So, what's the plan?"

Hermione looked at the boys intently and let out a confident sigh.

"I'll call for you," she smiled blushing.

Fred winked at her as George mentally vomited. He admitted the flirting they were exchanging was cute but he still had to find a way of getting used to it.

"And George," Hermione started, breaking out of her daze, "Meet me in Diagon Alley, at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon,"

George agreed and turned once more to Fred.

"You coming Freddie?"

Fred smirked sadly at his brother as George realised what he'd just said.

"Sorry –,"

"It's okay mate," Fred chuckled.

"See you later?"

"You bet," Fred assured him.

George nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as Fred faded away. Hermione and George stood looking on at where Fred had just been standing.

"I'm sorry," George said quietly.

Hermione glanced at him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"I'll be at Hogwarts," she said, "I'll be fine,"

"Okay – I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, "Be careful,"

And with that, George headed back towards The Burrow. As Hermione began to walk, she could feel the comforting presence stride along beside her. Fred held onto her hand as they walked away into the woodland surrounding the Weasley's home.

"Here, take this for the journey,"

Fred stopped them in their tracks and leant down to kiss Hermione gently. She responded timidly before he pulled away and smiled down at her. He left a tender stroke upon her cheek then disappeared once more into the night.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ: Hello there! Wow has it really been eight months since I last updated? Firstly, i want to to say I am so sorry to my loyal readers that it has taken me so long to upload this chapter, my life has been extrememely hectic over the last few months and I haven't had any time to sit and write. I not only got a promotion at work but also got engaged as well so it's been a bit of a whirlwind. Secondaly, I have been very hesitant to put this chapter out as it is the chapter that sort of ties a lot of things together within the story. I am still SO nervous to be putting this out there and I don't know how people are going to react to it. I just want to say that I've had this idea in my head since I was 14 and I'm not 23 so I think its about time I stop being nervous about putting this idea out there and just do it! Anyway, you should spot the reason why I have been so hesitant about it all further down in the chapter. I really really hope you like it and aren't too mad at me for putting this idea into the story. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!**

Night fell upon The Burrow but no one could sleep. The house was hauntingly quiet and the atmosphere awkward. Mrs Weasley had not left her bedroom since she'd walked in on the incident with Hermione hours earlier, and her children daren't ask her if she was okay. They already knew the answer after all. Ginny lay in bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling above her, blinking away a few tears as she reflected on what had happened. Ron on the other hand was the only one to still be up and about. After comforting Ginny and sending her to bed, he proceeded to tidy the house while the rest of his family 'slept'. He'd noticed Harry still sat out on the back porch and rolled his eyes at his stubbornness. Harry had dozed off out there anyway so Ron knew it wouldn't hurt him to be there for the night. Maybe he was being just as stubborn, none of this was exactly Harry's fault, he was just being there for Hermione. But Ron couldn't and wouldn't back down that easy, if it weren't for the situation being the way it was then perhaps he wouldn't have been so rash with either of them, but it was because of the situation being the way it was that made him dig his heels in more. He finished washing up a few plates and decided bed was where he needed to be. Cleaning and taking care of Ginny may have distracted him from the real anger and hurt he was feeling for a while but he had to face them at some point. He switched off the kitchen lights and sighed once more at Harry sleeping outside. A jolt of guilt passed through his body but he didn't let it get to him. He turned towards the stairs and made his way up. As he walked through the dark landings of the house, he passed Fred and George's old room and gulped. He wanted to knock and see if George was alright, he lifted his fist to the door ready to knock but something stopped him. George probably didn't want to see anybody anyway. Ron sighed and carried on until he reached his room and threw himself upon his bed. His thoughts began to run away with him as he tried to sleep off the eventful day he had just had.

Hermione had managed to apparate with the rest of her energy back to Hogwarts just before nightfall. Being back there filled her with an overwhelming sense of sadness yet happiness at the same time. She found herself stood at the foot of the outside staircase and looked up at the castle, now all back to normal and standing great and grand. She took a sigh and began to make her way up the stairs, her heart racing with excitement with each step she took. All she had to do was find Professor McGonagall and hope that she wouldn't mind her being there for a few days, after all, she was planning on returning permanently in a few weeks to finish her final year. After everything, her education was still extremely important to her. Finally, she reached the entrance courtyard and made her way into the entrance hall and onto the grand staircase. She took the portrait passage on the third floor to the transfiguration courtyard and arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Here goes," she breathed before knocking on the door.

The door opened at once and there stood Minerva McGonagall absolutely stunned at the sight of her former pupil standing at the door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor," Hermione replied.

"What are you doing here, and at this hour?"

Hermione said nothing but the elder witch could tell she was nervous and lost. Why else would she have come 'home'?

McGonagall sighed.

"Come in, I think you are in need of a good sit down,"

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said gratefully as she entered the classroom and sat down at a nearby desk.

"Now Miss Granger, what is the problem?"

"Professor, it's a little complicated," Hermione started, "I need somewhere to stay, just for a few days,"

"I was under the assumption you were staying with Mr Potter at the Weasley's,"

"I am – I mean, I was,"

Professor McGonagall sat back in her chair with a suspicious look upon her face as Hermione explained.

"Something's happened and I think I can fix it," she told her, "But I need to be here to do it,"

Professor McGonagall sighed and reached for her glasses and pulled them away from her eyes.

"What is it you need to fix Miss Granger?"

Hermione began to fidget in her seat and tried to avoid the question by pretending she hadn't heard.

"I can't believe this place was in ruins a few months ago,"

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Hermione sighed and looked back at her teacher.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Professor,"

"Try me,"

Hermione gathered up the rest of the courage she had and sat up in her chair.

"I need to help somebody, someone who I care about – very much," she gulped, as a nervous sensation of butterflies erupted in her stomach, "And I would be lying if I thought that it's going be easy – but I have to try,"

Professor McGonagall decided not to ask the witch anymore questions and nodded.

"Very well Miss Granger, you can stay,"

Hermione let out a gasp of relief and smiled wide.

"Thank you, thank you, Professor," she smiled as she collected her bags.

"Just do what you need to do Miss Granger but before you do, get to the Gryffindor common room and rest,"

Hermione obeyed and left with another thank you. She rushed out of the classroom and made her way to the Gryffindor common room and her dormitory. She opened the door and saw her old bed, made to perfection and smiled lightly as she walked over to it. Tomorrow, as soon as dawn broke, she would head to the Library and figure out how to help Fred, once and for all.

She scanned and scanned the various sections of the library that morning, searching for some kind of answer, hoping the book she needed would jump out at her. She groaned as she sat down at the table in the middle of the room and rested her head in her palms. This was truly hopeless. Glancing across the table she sighed as she saw a lonely book sitting beside her. What were the chances of finding the answer in a random book that just happened to be off of its shelf.

"I must be out of my mind," she groaned again as she reached out for the book, noticing it was from the restricted section and began to read it.

As her eyes glazed across the many words, she didn't realise how quick time had gone. After reading five chapters of the book in hand, her eyes stopped in their tracks as she reached the sixth.

"Chapter Six: Whitelighters,"

Whitelighters are reformed souls of wizards or witches who have passed on from their human life who are able to return to their loved ones after death. In order to become a Whitelighter, one must have performed a heroic act in their lives. They are not ghosts or spirits, instead they are reborn into their human form and are able to blend in among everyday life and function as they once did. Contrary to popular belief, Whitelighters appear when the one they care about most is in true need of them, whether that be a family member, friend or lover, they have the power to go to them whenever they call. Whitelighters also have the power to read minds and hear whenever someone calls them, wherever they may be, as well as hel the injured. Souls that become reformed often do not realise they are Whitelighters and find themselves lost and trapped between reality and the excitement of being 'alive'.

Hermione's heart dropped as she slammed the book shut and threw it into her bag. If Fred was a Whitelighter, then he had no idea. She was still extremely doubting of it, she had never been taught or even heard of them and she knew everything. She leapt up from the table and apparated as quickly as she could to London to meet George in the Leaky Cauldron, he was going to want to read this. She pushed past the busy shoppers and finally squeezed her way into the pub and to her surprise saw just the twin she was looking for. He was at a table beside the window with his hands held together waiting for her arrival. Beaming, she rushed over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry," George sighed as Hermione joined him.

"I'm sorry," she said flustered, scooting in her chair, "It took a little longer than I expected,"

"So, I take it McGonagall let you stay?"

"Yes – and thank goodness, she did,"

Hermione pulled the book out of her bag and handed it to George.

"What's this?"

"Open it," she told him eagerly, "To chapter six!"

George sighed and did as he was told. He scanned across the paragraph Hermione had read a little while before him and his eyes widened.

"Wait a minute – you think Fred's a Whitelighter?"

"You know of them!?" Hermione screeched.

"Well – only incidentally, I thought they were a myth, Merlin, if every person that did a heroic or good deed before they died, then death wouldn't technically exist, I stumbled across an article about them in Daily Prophet in fifth year, I didn't really pay much attention because I thought it was a load of waffle,"

"Do you think this could be the answer?" she pushed, getting slightly giddy with excitement that they may have just cracked it.

George furrowed his brows and re-read the paragraph once more before looking back at her.

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"It seems a bit too obvious, that's all," he sighed as he closed the book and pushed it back across the table.

Hermione caught it in her hands tightly before putting it back in her bag.

"Maybe we need a second opinion?" she suggested, "George, this is good thing,"

He nodded unsurely, Hermione notices how uneasy he'd suddenly become and sighed, reaching across the table to clutch his hand within her own.

"What is it?" she half whispered.

George refused to look at her and fixated his gaze upon the dusty floor of the Leaky Cauldron. For the past three months, he'd been trying to figure out a way to mourn Fred, to somehow get over his death and then in a split second, he was back from the dead, like nothing had changed. The concept of Fred possibly being a so called 'Whitelighter' just seemed so convenient.

"I don't know – I think I just need some time alone," he said as he rose from his seat, "Erm, meet me back at the Burrow this evening, I'll have talked Mum and Ron round by then, you can come home, we'll talk properly then," he said rather quickly

Before she could continue, George pushed back the chair and left the pub abruptly. She sighed and buried her head within her palms. He was right, this was all just a big bloody mess, Fred should've just stayed dead. Pulling herself together, she gathered up the her thoughts before leaving herself. As she stepped out into Diagon Alley she found herself wandering past Weasley Wizard Wheezes and couldn't help but look on in sorrow at its closed doors and dark interior. George hadn't yet returned to continue the business since the war ended and by the looks of it, he wasn't go to any time soon. Hermione stepped towards the door and peered inside. Surprisingly it wasn't too much of disaster in there as she had expected, everything near enough seemed the same as usual, expect for a few shattered bits of glass on the floor and the once happy atmosphere was nowhere to be seen. She lifted her hand absentmindedly to press against the door and to her amazement it budged slightly. Adrenalin kicked in almost instantly and she was going in, she wouldn't be able to resist not having proper inspection of the place for herself. The door knocked the small bell above it as she walked in and closed again with a small click. It was dark and gloomy, the glass now crunching under her feet as she walked around. George really had let the place go, but then again who could blame him, the place was just as much of a shell as he was. Hermione continued to walk further into the shop, stopping as she reached the display where they kept the Love Potions. She chuckled to herself for a moment and picked one up in her hand.

"Love Potions eh, yeah, they really do work,"

The echoes of George's cheery voice flooded her mind as she grasped it tightly.

"That'll be 5 Galleons,"

Hermione jumped out of her skin, the bottle flying out of her hand and smashing on the floor at her feet. She shrieked and fell to the ground to try and salvage what was left on the potion before looking up furiously.

"Fred you frightened me," she snapped as she began to gather up the glass around her, "Ah!" she gasped as a piece of glass sliced into her finger.

Fred immediately came to her aid and knelt down beside her. She winced at the pain as she sucked her finger to draw the blood away. Fred stopped her as she went to do it a second time, although he did it unintentionally. He hovered his hands over hers and focused on her bleeding finger and suddenly they glowed, similar to glow that occurred when he appeared. Hermione's heart stopped and she held her breath in as she witnessed what was happening before her. The blood seeped its way back into her finger and in an instant, healed over as if it had never happened. The glow disappeared and Fred furrowed his brows in confusion, Hermione on the hand was in complete shock. Fred sat back on the floor and cleared his throat, embarrassed, still clutching Hermione's hand.

"Wha-what was that?" Hermione croaked, gently pulling her hand away from Fred's grasp.

His brown eyes lifted up from the floor and into hers before a small smile creeper onto his face.

"I don't know – some sort of magic," he whispered with a slight chuckle.

Hermione smiled too, although not completely sure what had just happened, she was happy that Fred had finally shown a sign that her findings about him possibly being a Whitelighter was true.

"Some sort of magic," she whispered as Fred looked at her intently.

She was trying to resist the urge to kiss him, she wanted to, more than anything but she knew she shouldn't, it would only cause more heartache for them both. Fred's hand raised up to cup Hermione's cheek, making her catch her breath.

"Fred," she said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

She cleared her throat and shook her head lightly.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she insisted before rising to her feet.

Fred furrowed his brow and followed her to the back of the shop. She had her back to him, arms folded across her chest, fresh tears beginning to crawl down her cheeks. He didn't need to say anything, he feared nothing he could say would be of any help. She was hurting. Instead, he just slipped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. They both stood in silence, with just a few small sobs echoing from Hermione, which she tried hard to hide. She knew she had to tell him what she'd discovered, but after George's reaction she couldn't help but think he had a point. Such things just don't exist, it must've been a prank or misprint. Fred was dead. Fred is dead.

"I uh – I need to go," she said, choking back a few tears.

She wiped her eyes and slid past Fred, making her way towards the door.

"Don't go," he muttered, his eyes lowered to the floor.

She turned back and let out a sorry sigh.

"Fred, please,"

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Hermione!"

"Just leave it Fred, I have to go and you shouldn't be here!"

"You called for me!" he snapped.

"For the last time, I did not call for you, this has to stop!" she said, waving her arms about.

"You said you were going to figure out what this was!" Fred shouted back.

"There's nothing to figure out, so just leave it and go back to where ever it is you came from!"

That stung. Hermione almost couldn't believe she'd said it out loud.

"Fred I'm sorry, I didn't - ,"

"Is that what you want?" he asked sheepishly.

She clenched her jaw, fresh tears beginning to gather in her exhausted eyes.

"No of course not – Fred," she sighed, "I did find something, it's just -,"

"What?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione bit her lip and made her way up to him, she took his hands within hers and took a deep breath.

"What you just did – well I think it's all part of it,"

Fred didn't understand, he looked at her all lost and confused waiting for her to finish.

"Fred, you can do things - things you couldn't do before you - ," she shuddered, "Before you died - you can come and go as you please without apparating, you can hear me when I call your name and you can clearly heal wounds with your hands," she emphasised the last word before lifting up her healed finger.

He sighed and shuffled on the spot.

"Fred I – I think you're what they call a – Whitelighter,"

"A what?" he asked.

"Look its only a suspicion but, I found a chapter all about them in this book in the library," she rushed as she rummaged through her bag to show him.

He took the book from her and opened it up to the page that she had left her bookmark and began to read. The words swirled around and around in his head and he became confused and excited all at once.

"So – this means I'm alive right?" he asked, his face beaming with excitement.

Hermione was afraid this would be his reaction. She hadn't had any time to figure it out herself yet, so to start answering questions about it was going to be a struggle. She sighed and walked over to him and took the book from his hands and kneeled down in front of him.

"Fred -,"

"Its okay, you don't have to say it," he chuckled sadly, bowing his head.

"We don't know enough about them yet, this could be the answer but – it might not be, we have a long way to go before we know for sure," she said softly, rubbing his shoulder.

He nodded but didn't look at her, he was ashamed at how naive he'd been.

"C'mon, lets go home," she whispered taking her hand out for him to hold.

He looked at her hand after a few moments and then up at her before rising to his feet. He clutched her hand and smiled, giving her wink as he did so.

"Hold on,"

Before she could respond, the soft glow of lights swarmed around them and took them both out of the shop and let them go within the outskirts of the Burrow. Hermione lifted her head out of Fred's embrace and looked around at her surroundings. She could see in the distance the view of the house and remembered what George had said before.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

"You wanted to go home, this is home," Fred smiled.

Then the memories of last night flooded into Hermione's mind again, the sheer look of disgust on Ron's face, Ginny's flowing tears and Harry's bewilderedness, not to mention Molly's heartbreak and anger. It didn't matter what George said, they were never going to believe that Fred was back. She needed their help.

"I don't know about this Fred, I think I should go back to Hogwarts, I belong there,"

Fred frowned and faced her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You belong here Hermione – with me," he told her.

Her teary eyes rose up to meet his and a sad smile creeped onto her lips.

"Fred," she said, "I -,"

He put his finger to her lips and smiled, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her hair as he did so. His hands then cupped her cheeks and he brought her face closer and closer to his before laying a tender kiss upon her lips. Pulling away, he left another on her forehead before facing her once more.

"I know," he whispered


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're all doing well and I'm sorry for the late posting of this Chapter. I kept chopping and changing things and didn't want to put it out until I was 100% happy with it. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review, it means a lot to me, but please be kind and constructive. Lots of love, L.x**

* * *

"Ginny, will you please talk to me – c'mon, open the door,"

Harry sighed as he knocked on Ginny's door for the seventeenth time that afternoon. He'd awoken in the early hours when Mr Weasley and Percy had left the house via the back for work. He was freezing and his body ached all over from falling asleep against the banister of the steps on the back porch. Ron had been so unreasonable the night before, he wasn't going to give him any satisfaction by demanding to be let in, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong. Anyway, he didn't care about Ron at this precise moment, all he cared about was Ginny. After knocking for the twentieth time, he finally gave up and leant up against the door frame.

"You know, I'm starting to get a bit lonely out on the landing all alone,"

Nothing. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"We could always go for a walk – talk maybe?"

Still nothing, he realised it was going to take something much more convincing to get her to answer.

"Okay, okay, how about we grab our brooms, have a race of sorts – I'll even let you win,"

"Like you could ever beat me,"

Harry fell a little on his feet as Ginny swung the door open and scoffed at his sorry sight. He was amazed that had worked to be honest. Her big eyes stared up at him as she contemplated whether or not to let him in. Harry's sad pout grew bigger and bigger before she finally rolled her eyes and let him follow into her room. Harry closed the door and joined her at the windowsill. She sat with her knees hugged close to her chest and looked out of the window at the yard in below her.

"What have you been doing up here all this time?"

She let out a sigh but still didn't look at him.

"I thought this would be over now – I thought when we buried him, we buried everything, all the hurt, the pain – memories," she sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "But it never ends, he's still everywhere I look, every time I close my eyes, he's there, as if nothings changed,"

Harry said nothing, knowing that all she needed right now was just for him to listen.

"Even though I knew it was going to be huge, the war was going to take so many people and damage so many lives, I never thought that it would actually take anyone close to me – especially not one of my brothers," she paused, "But it did – and coming to the realisation that, Fred is _never_ coming back, we will never see him again, it hurts too much – no matter how many times I tell myself to forget about it, to move on, I don't want to," she let out a small sob, "I don't want to,"

She refused to cry, she didn't want him to see her in the state that she'd been in for the last few months. Besides, to cry about it now would be a waste of energy, seen as there was absolutely nothing that could be done to change anything.

"Ginny –,"

"What on earth is she doing back here?!" Ginny spat rising from her seated position on the windowsill.

Harry frowned and looked out the window just as Ginny turned and stormed out of the room.

Hermione was back.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he ran after her, down the many staircases of the Burrow.

Harry managed to catch her just before she got to the door. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her aside into the kitchen before being faced with her furious expression.

"Let go of me _now_!" she seethed, her teeth gritted together.

Harry refused to let go of her wrist and before she could protest anymore, the clambering sound of footsteps rushed down the wooden stairs and George briskly walked over to the back door to let the young witch in. Ginny turned and watched on confused and angry as her brother gave Hermione a tight hug and bought her into the living room. She tried to wriggle away from Harry's arms but he was much too strong for her and eventually she gave up and turned to face him.

"What's going on Harry?" she asked seriously, concerned that her blood was going to surely boil over no matter what the answer.

Harry scratched the back of his head before taking his girlfriends hand and sitting her down at the table.

"Listen – what happened last night," he paused, not too sure if he wanted to go there, "What if she _was_ telling the truth?"

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Harry -,"

"Hear me out – you know better than anyone that magic works in mysterious ways right?" he began.

She frowned, desperately trying to supress the memories of her first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't the same, that was Voldemort and dark magic playing at hand. This was something completely made up by some love sick teenage witch who was supposed to be one of her best friends.

"That was different Harry!" she whispered harshly, "Why do you believe her, can you not see how ridiculous this is?"

"Why do you _not_ believe her?" he asked back, his brows raised.

Ginny gave Harry a look and opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off.

"Uh – sorry guys but, could you come into the living room for a moment?"

George was standing there, nervously.

Ginny looked at him and then back at Harry who nodded at her in encouragement. When all she did was frown he stood from the table and let out his hand to her. She sighed and took his hand within her own and they both followed George into the living room. Sitting there very quietly around the burnt out fireplace was Hermione, looking extremely sheepish.

"What's going on?" she mumbled as she sat down, sending a glare Hermione's way.

George leant down beside Hermione and whispered something to her. She nodded and then stood to her feet.

"I know you don't want to see me right now but I really need you all to listen to me," she said desperately.

Just then, Ron walked in as well, his face turning a boiling shade of red as he saw Hermione sitting there in the house.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he spat.

"Please Ron, you both need to listen to me,"

"We've heard it all Hermione, we're done with your mind games!" Ron grumbled, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Leave her alone!"

"Why are you defending her!?" Ron asked fiercely.

"Because I believe her Ron!" George snapped.

Ginny and Ron sat there dumbfounded.

"Do you know what she's been saying?"

"Yes and unlike you, I listened to her!"

"But she's saying -,"

"I know what she's saying!" George replied angrily.

"And you believe her?" Ron spat standing up to George.

"Yes and so should you!"

"Have you gone mad or something?" Ron asked angrily, shoving George.

"Don't push me Ron!" George seethed, brushing himself off.

"Please, stop it!" Hermione shouted as she stood between them, holding them both at bay before they started a brawl on the floor.

The brothers glared at each other before Ron backed away from George and Hermione.

"She's barking mad George, how can you not see that?!"

"And how can _you_ after all these years of friendship, not believe her? Why would she lie about this? I know it sounds crazy and impossible, but just listen to her, please!"

"Ron, maybe we should just listen," Ginny said softly, tugging at his arm to get him to sit down beside her.

He looked down at his sister, who although still looked unsure, was now much calmer than she had the night before. He gave in and sat next to her, his arms crossed, still glaring across to Hermione.

"Well c'mon then, tell us another one of your whacky stories," Ron scoffed and shook his head, slumping himself back into the comfort of the sofa and waited for whatever it was Hermione had to say for herself.

Hermione let out a deep sigh and stood to her feet.

"Fred is alive,"

"Yes, we know that one!" Ron said harshly, rolling his eyes

"Shh!" George scolded, looking his way.

Hermione cleared her throat and decided not to look at them and continue.

"I don't know how and – I don't really know why, but, the other day he was just there, right in front of me,"

Ron began to fidget in his seated position, Ginny holding tightly to his arm in order to restrain him from kicking off.

"Look it doesn't matter what I say, you'll never believe me until you see for yourself!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh I'm dying to see this," Ron chuckled sarcastically, rubbing his hands together.

As the words left his mouth, the soft glow of lights that had become all too familiar to Hermione appeared before them all, blinding them a little. Ron's mouth opened ajar and Ginny's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Harry gulped, not too sure if he was elated or if he wanted to chuck up. Ron stood to his feet, his heart racing at the speed of light as he saw his brother in front of him. He slowly began to stagger over to him but stopped midway.

"This must be a joke – really great magic Hermione, bravo," he scoffed as he clapped sarcastically.

"Fred?" Ginny squeaked as she clung tightly to Harry's arm, "Is it really you?"

Fred looked across to his little sister, his heart dropping as her tears began to flourish from her eyes.

"Oh come off it Ginny, this is clearly a set up, impressive special effects, I must say, but this is not real!"

"Not real eh?" Fred questioned taking a step closer to Ron.

"Oh wow, you even got it to sound just like him!" Ron chuckled, "Very convincing,"

Ron began to poke at Fred, giving him a playful punch here and there to prove his point that this must be a wind up.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione pleaded, trying to separate him from Fred who was getting increasingly more angry with every hit he received.

"Get off of him Ron!" George yelled.

Before he could attempt to intervene, Fred took matters into his own hands. He raised his fist and hit Ron square in the face causing him to fall back onto the floor. Blood began to seep from his nose as he realised what had just happened.

"Believe I'm real now, little brother?" Fred mocked.

Ginny and Hermione both rushed over to Ron's side and helped him back up onto his feet.

"That was wicked," George chuckled, "He needed that,"

Ron coughed as he pushed Hermione away and faced up to Fred.

"You hit me," he said breathless.

Fred stood up straight and looked his brother.

"You fucking hit me!" Ron repeated, this time aggressively.

"You threw the first punch mate," Harry added.

"Shut up!"

"Right – I think we all need to sit down and have a little chat, don't you?" Fred suggested as he sat down on the chair nearest the fireplace. He threw off his shoes and put his feet up, making himself comfy, ready for the world and their questions.

Ron looked at him, half furious, half baffled as did Hermione, although for completely different reasons.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said, he voice quivering.

"Not on Mums rug, eh," Fred laughed.

With that, Ron rushed off out the room and out of the door. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen, he didn't want to believe it either. This must've been a dream, the whole damn thing! After the initial shock had left him, he tried to regain his thoughts and his breath. Tears began to prick at his eyes and he knew that everything that had happened the night before had been a reality. He couldn't face going back into the house, not yet, he had to take some time for himself before gaining the strength to see Fred again. The emotion flooded his entire body and he let himself crack, properly for the first time since Fred had died. He fell into a heap on to the grass below him and let out a painful cry, burying his head into his hands.

Meanwhile inside the house, Ginny and Harry were beside themselves with confusion. Ginny had wanted to chase after Ron but the others had stopped her, knowing that he needed to be left alone. Fred seemed pretty impressed with himself, he had seen the way Ron had been treating Hermione lately and couldn't wait to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Maybe I should go and check on him," she suggested softly.

"Let him go, he deserved it," Fred scoffed, putting his hands behind his head with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"Fred, this wasn't meant to happen like this, you promised you wouldn't come unless I or George called you," she said disappointedly.

"Excuse me! Can one of you please explain to me what's going on here?" Ginny butted in.

Hermione stared at Fred, hinting at him to explain himself to his little sister who before the last ten minutes had known her brother to be dead. Fred sighed and stood up, taking a step towards his sister. She backed away, hiding behind Harry slightly.

"Gin – it's me," he assured her, holding his hand out.

Ginny didn't know what to do, she was scared and excited all at the same time. What if it was all a dream? What if it was dark magic at hand again?

"Ginny,"

She looked over at George who nodded with a soft smile, telling her to trust him. If George believed it, it must've been true. She timidly took out her hand and after a few moments took hold of Fred's. Almost immediately she let out a cry and fell into her brothers arms, holding onto him for dear life, tears spilling out of her eyes. Fred rocked his sister slowly as Hermione, Harry and George looked on.

"I've missed you so much," Ginny sobbed, shaking in Fred's embrace, "I've missed you so much,"

"I've missed you too, it's okay, I'm back,"

Hermione lowered her gaze and thought about Ron, wondering where he'd gone too. Although he'd been an arse to her, she knew how much this must've messed with his head.

"I need to find him," she whispered to George.

She brushed past him and headed for the door but was stopped as George pulled her back gently.

"Leave him for now 'Mione, it's Fred who needs to speak to him,"

Hermione sighed and nodded softly.

"Fred?"

He knew what she was going to say and he figured she was right. Perhaps greeting Ron with a punch to the nose wasn't the best idea he'd had.

"Oh alright, but I don't know what good it'll do," he groaned.

He let go of Ginny and left after telling her he'd be straight back. Fred needed to figure out what was happening and more importantly he needed everyone to help him, including Ron. He wanted so much to come home and be with his family. If what Hermione had said was true, if he really was a 'Whitelighter' then he wanted to do it justice. More than anything he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side, no matter what. It was a risk, he'd always known that, but he didn't care. He'd lost her once – he wasn't going to lose her again. Fred opened the door to find his brother curled up in a ball, alone. Why was his coming back causing so much pain for everyone? This was supposed to be a good thing, he was back, hopefully for good and yet everything seemed to be going the complete opposite to what he'd hoped. Fred couldn't stand this, Ron was his brother after all, he'd never intended to have him end up like this. He needed to fix this. He walked across to him and placed his hand on Ron's quivering shoulder and was surprised when he didn't brush him. Fred didn't need to say anything, he just waited for Ron insult him further, which he probably deserved.

"I don't understand," he sniffed, his head still buried in his hands.

Fred gulped. He didn't understand either and trying to explain things to Ron was going to be hard enough.

"Me neither, mate," Fred sighed as he slid down onto the ground beside him.

The brothers sat in silence for a while, just collecting their thoughts. They sat their for what seemed like hours, the afternoon passing them by. The others had decided to let them be and started to prepare dinner. When George had whispered to Hermione earlier, he had let her know that Mr and Mrs Weasley had decided to go away to see Fleur and Bill for a few days after the incident that had occured the previous night. They all knew that at some point they would have to return and perhaps it was a good thing for them to get away from it all. As Hermione began to chop up some vegetables she couldn't help but glance out at the yard and saw Fred and Ron talking quietly. She sighed and a small smile etched onto her face as the sun began to set in the distance. The past few days had been such a whirlwind and a part of her had started to grow accustomed to it. She knew it was going to be difficult but prayed it wouldn't end in heartache for them, especially Ginny, George and Ron. They finally had a glimpse of hope that Fred could once again get a second chance at life. And after all, how could Hermione resist learning about a whole new area of magic that even the Professors and Hogwarts hadn't touched upon. Besides, she was in love with Fred, and she wasn't about to let him go again.


End file.
